REVIVRE
by kadronya
Summary: Ma version de ce qui se serait passé après le départ d'Edward dans "New Moon" si Laurent n'avait pas quitté Denali pour aider Victoria à traquer Bella... Mini fiction en 4 chapitres!
1. Un présent que l'on vit mal

.

***°*…REVIVRE…*°***

.

.

***OoO***

Et oui, me revoici entre deux chapitres de « Quatre Vies à relier » avec une nouvelle histoire !

Cette mini fiction en quatre parties prend en compte _'Twilight'_ et ce qu'il s'est passé dans _'New Moon'_ jusqu'au départ d'Edward.

L'histoire est déjà toute écrite alors je vous publierais un chapitre tous les jeudis !

/!\ Comme ma SuperBêta à quelques problèmes de connexion et ne peut donc pas corriger mes écrits pour le moment, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe, syntaxe… !

Bien évidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est fabriquée par mes soins.

Je ne demande pas de reviews, j'écris pour le plaisir (mais merci quand même à ceux qui en laissent^^), alors bonne lecture !

Katty

***OoO***

.

.

…**UN PRESENT QUE L'ON VIT MAL…**

.

.

**BPOV :**

Ce que j'aimai le plus à Denali, en Alaska, c'était la neige.

Cette glace cristallisée et agglomérée en flocons pouvant être ramifiés d'une infinité de façons me fascinait depuis que j'étais un vampire.

En effet, à la suite de ma soudaine et douloureuse transformation il y a vingt ans, j'avais en effet une vue –entre autres- très développée qui me permettait de voir tous les infirmes détails de ce phénomène naturelle qui m'apaisait.

Et pourtant, lors de mon existence humaine, j'avais détesté tout ce qui était pluie, neige et froid. J'avais aimé plus que tout le soleil, la chaleur, les couleurs brunes qui me rappelaient les paysages arides de Phoenix, en Arizona. J'avais seulement commencé à apprécier le vert, le froid et l'humidité constants de Forks, Etat de Washington, que lors de ma rencontre avec mon premier et seul amour, Edward Cullen.

Mais plus depuis ce jour.

Ce jour où j'avais tout perdu, en commençant par mon humanité.

En une année j'avais tout connu, étais passée par toutes les émotions : J'avais aimé un vampire, avait vécu des moments incroyables avec lui et sa famille, m'étais enfin sentie bien, entière, j'avais été heureuse, épanouie. Puis tout s'était effondré comme un château de cartes après mon dix-huitième et désastreux anniversaire.

Je sentis tout mon désespoir m'envahir de toute part, ma tristesse s'infiltrer dans chacun de mes pores. Je voulais pleurer ma peine mais mes larmes restèrent coincées dans ma gorge et mes yeux, refusant de couler à cause de ma condition de vampire.

Alors je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, sanglotant du mieux que je le pouvais tout en essayant de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes souvenirs qui, à force de m'y être rattachés lors de ma renaissance, restaient vivaces dans mon esprit.

J'étais allongée sur la neige, en proie à mon intolérable chagrin tout en regardant la neige me tomber dessus sans fondre sur ma peau gelée. Je voulais qu'elle m'engloutisse, qu'elle me fasse oublier ma peine, mais je savais que c'était un espoir utopique.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de patienter que ma douleur passe, d'essayer de la surpasser à défaut d'attendre –en vain- qu'elle s'amenuise. Et pour cela, il fallait que je me batte contre moi-même durant des heures, voire selon mon humeur, pendant des jours.

Je sentis une main aussi froide que la mienne me caresser les cheveux tandis que je continuai à pleurer sans larme mes pertes, ma douleur, et même si ce petit contact m'en rappelait celle d'un autre que j'aimai plus que tout mon être mais que j'avais aussi perdu, il m'apaisa légèrement :

-Ils sont partis ! Ils sont _tous_ partis ! Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal, Tanya ? Pourquoi la douleur ne veut pas s'en aller malgré toutes ces années ?

-Shh Bella, je suis là, tout va s'arranger un jour, je te le promets, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce tout en commençant à chantonner une vieille berceuse de son ancienne vie d'humaine qui avait le don de me rassurer et de me détendre progressivement tout en me berçant contre elle.

J'aimai énormément Tanya.

Elle était à la fois une sœur, une meilleure amie, une confidente. Je me sentais à l'aise à ses côtés malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait avoué avoir eu un petit béguin pour Edward des années auparavant –comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ?- et je savais que contrairement à Alice, elle serait toujours là pour moi au lieu de fuir sans s'expliquer ou me dire simplement au revoir.

C'était elle et son clan qui m'avaient « sauvés » de Victoria même si j'aurais préféré qu'ils me démembrent et me brûlent après ce que j'avais fait. En effet, Laurent –par amour pour Irina qu'il refusait de quitter pour rejoindre son ancienne compagnon de route et m'attaquer- leur avait fait part des plans de la rouquine à mon encontre quand elle était allée le voir pour lui réclamer son soutien. Et comme les Denali connaissaient mes liens avec les Cullen, ils avaient décidés de me venir en aide.

Cependant, à cause de la compagne de James, j'avais perdu bien plus que mon humanité et avais énormément souffert avant d'être définitivement débarrassée d'elle.

D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour, je n'étais pas seulement un vampire rongé par la perte de son amour mais aussi par celle de tous les membres de sa famille.

Heureusement, les Denali m'avaient pris sous leur aile en m'aidant à m'acclimater à ma nouvelle condition de vampire végétarien mais surtout en m'offrant une nouvelle famille sur laquelle je pouvais réellement compter.

J'étais _bien_ avec eux, du moins, aussi bien que je pouvais l'être après tout ce que j'avais vécu en trente-huit ans d'existence sur terre. De plus, et c'était un avantage non négligeable qui me permettait de rester plus ou moins sereinement à leurs côtés : Ils m'avaient promis de ne pas révéler le fait que j'étais _vivante_ aux Cullen malgré les liens qui les unissaient.

Du moins, pas tant que je ne serais pas prête à les affronter.

En effet, je ne voulais pas de la pitié de ce clan que j'avais considéré, il y a deux décennies, comme ma deuxième famille. Après tout, j'étais dans un état lamentable depuis vingt ans malgré ma façade quelque peu _joyeuse_.

Je voulais pouvoir les accueillir avec le plus de détachement possible que je le pourrais malgré ce que je ressentais à leur égard.

Avant tout, il fallait que j'arrive à accepter le fait que je ne faisais plus partie de leur famille.

Jamais plus, sauf en tant que cousine éloignée du clan Denali.

De plus, je n'étais pas prête à revoir Edward car ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Encore plus s'il s'était trouvé une autre distraction, voire une vraie compagne vampire. Ça ne ferait que renforcer le désespoir qui avait élu domicile dans mon cœur qui pourtant n'était plus qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Mais le serais-je un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

-Kate s'impatiente, sourit la belle vampire aux cheveux blonds vénitiens en se levant avant de river son regard doré vers l'Est d'où arrivait notre sœur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer un peu en l'entendant courir vers nous en hurlant nos prénoms avant qu'elle ne s'élance dans les airs et n'atterrisse à nos côtés tel un boulet de canon, nous recouvrant de neige :

-Kate ! hurla Tanya en enlevant le plus gros de cette eau gelée qui était sur elle tout en la foudroyant du regard. Tu vas me le payer !

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, je leur lançai à toutes les deux une énorme boule de neige puis pris la fuite en m'esclaffant.

-BELLA ! crièrent-elle en me pourchassant.

-TU VAS REGRETTER TON GESTE, PETITE PESTE !

J'arrivai très rapidement dans la grande maison en bois de ma famille depuis vingt ans et me réfugiais derrière celle que je considérai comme la matriarche du clan :

-Sauve-moi, Carmen ! Tanya et Kate veulent me faire du mal ! rigolai-je.

-On ne court pas dans la maison, las niñas ! répliqua-t-elle faussement autoritaire. Et laisser ma petite Bella tranquille ! Mi pobre querida, continua-t-elle en me caressant les joues telle une mère le ferait envers son enfant, tu vas finir par être traumatisée !

-Ouais, Bella, ajouta ironiquement Kate, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, à force de _nous_ faire accuser de _tes _bêtises tu vas vraiment finir par être traumatisée.

-Tu es juste contrariée de ne pas pouvoir jouer à Kate-Toute-Puissante avec moi, vilaine centrale électrique !

-Toi et ton satané bouclier, maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Un jour on arrivera bien à le désactiver nous-mêmes et tu verras alors de quel bois je me chauffe !

-Mais au fait, où sont Eléazar, Irina et Laurent ? demandai-je.

-Eléazar est parti chasser, sourit Carmen.

-Et pour changer, le petit couple d'amoureux transi est en train de batifoler quelque part loin d'ici, s'amusa Tanya en roulant des yeux.

-Pff, c'est dur de vivre avec deux couples dans la maison entre le boucan qu'ils font et l'amour mièvre qui circule dans l'air, se plaignit Kate. Je comprends pourquoi Edward a décidé de quitter sa famille pour rester seul après ce qu'il a vécu avec toi !

Cette dernière écarquilla des yeux en me regardant, se rendant compte de la petite bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher tandis que les deux autres vampires s'étaient figées d'appréhension en attendant ma réaction.

Sauf que je ne savais pas comment réagir.

-Je suis désolée Bella, souffla la belle blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je demeurai raide, silencieuse, tandis que tout se bousculait dans ma tête et parmi mes émotions. Bien évidemment, mon cœur mort se rappela à mon bon souvenir en me faisant souffrir de mille maux mais je restai de marbre afin de ne pas craquer devant ma famille car même si elle me faisait du mal en disant –à tort- qu'Edward m'avait aimé et m'aimait encore, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir en me voyant aller mal.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils aient fait pour m'aider à aller mieux.

J'avais besoin de maintenir ma façade en place tant que je ne serais pas seule.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Kate, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire plus que crispé. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dans ma chambre.

J'entendis très facilement Tanya et Carmen enguirlander la troisième vampire mais je ne prêtai pas attention à leurs propos. Je ne les connaissais que trop.

Je montai à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre et m'y enfermai avant de m'allonger sur mon immense lit deux places. J'attrapai la télécommande de ma chaine-hifi et allumai cette dernière puis la berceuse que m'avait composé Edward résonna tandis que je regardai le peu de photos que j'avais des Cullen, évitant soigneusement de poser mon regard sur celles où il était présent. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça même si son image était très claire dans mon esprit.

Je me souviendrais toujours de la surprise qui m'avait envahi quand j'avais découvert le cd qu'Edward m'avait gravé de diverses mélodies jouées au piano, les billets d'avion pour Jacksonville ainsi que toutes les photos des Cullen que j'avais prises lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire cachés sous une latte cassée de ma chambre quand j'étais revenue chez Charlie afin de récupérer certains objets avant que je ne brûle la maison. En incendiant l'endroit où avait vécut mon père, j'avais définitivement fermé le chapitre de mon existence humaine à leurs côtés même si je chérirais durant toute mon existence les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux et m'en voudrais toute ma vie de leurs morts.

La berceuse d'Edward, quant à elle, me permettait de calmer le désespoir qu'avait causé son départ quand penser à mon premier et seul amour devenait trop dur. Je trouvai d'ailleurs souvent ironique que la musique de l'homme qui m'avait brisé était ce qui me permettait de me raccrocher à mon existence vampirique, à aller un peu mieux. Mais c'était toujours le cas.

Edward avait et aurait toujours ce pouvoir sur moi du fait que l'amour que je lui porterai jusqu'à la fin des temps lui permettait facilement de me faire autant de bien qu'il m'avait fait mal.

Et même si maintenant j'aurai aimé ne plus avoir à souffrir d'un amour à sens unique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'était irréversible, définitif et ce, quelque soit les années qu'allaient remplir mon éternité.

J'ignorai combien de temps je restai là, allongée sur mon lit, à écouter en boucle ma berceuse tout en ressassant indéfiniment mes merveilleux souvenirs d'avec Edward mais je fus rejointe par Tanya qui s'installa à mes côtés et qui me caressa les cheveux tandis que je m'accrochai à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Aucune de nous ne parla.

La vampire se contenta de m'apporter silencieusement son soutien, sachant pertinemment que je ne voulais rien entendre. Ni les excuses de Kate, ni les mots de réconforts bateaux, et encore moins cette hypothèse selon laquelle Edward m'aimerait encore.

Je voulais passer au-dessus de ma peine, l'oublier, même si je savais que jamais je n'y parviendrais. L'esprit vampirique nous empêchait d'effacer notre mémoire infaillible.

-Je vais aller chasser au Parc National de Gates of the Arctic, annonçai-je à Tanya après être sortie de ma léthargie. Je pense y rester quelques jours.

-Tu veux que moi ou même Kate ou Carmen t'accompagnons ?

-Non, répondis-je. J'ai besoin de m'y rendre seule afin de me vider complètement l'esprit. Il faut que je tourne définitivement la page de mon amour pour Edward. Il me fait plus de mal que de bien et je n'arriverais pas à vivre pleinement auprès de vous si à chaque fois que vous mentionner les Cullen je me renferme comme une huitre. Je dois surmonter tout ça. Ça fait déjà vingt ans maintenant et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

Je pouvais voir la tristesse de Tanya dans ses prunelles dorées mais elle acquiesça, résignée, avant de m'enlacer et de me laisser partir.

C'est ainsi que pendant dix jours je restai assisse en plein milieu du Parc en question, à méditer sur mon passé et à travailler sur mon bouclier mentale. Et après être enfin en paix avec moi-même –malgré mon cœur meurtri- je décidai de retourner à Denali.

La maison était vide, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas, surtout après avoir trouvé un mot à mon intention de la part des autres membres de ma famille m'avertissant qu'ils étaient partis chasser quelques jours.

Quand cette fois-ci je retournai dans ma chambre et regardai pour la première fois une photo d'Edward, au lieu de me laisser submerger par toutes les émotions qu'il me provoquait, j'inspirai profondément et serrai les dents. Oui, j'avais mal de le voir, sachant que je l'avais perdu à jamais, mais au-dessus de tout ça, je me permis enfin d'apprécier seulement les souvenirs que j'avais de lui.

Mon cœur mort saignait, mais je parvenais plus facilement à passer au-dessus de ma souffrance.

Je commençai à aller mieux.

J'allais pouvoir _vraiment_ commencer à vivre mon existence vampirique.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que je discutai avec Eléazar de son expérience chez les Volturi, tandis que le reste de la famille vaquait à ses occupations dans les différentes pièces de la maison, nous entendîmes une voiture se diriger vers nous.

Très rapidement, nous nous regroupâmes tous dans le salon, nous interrogeant sur le visiteur qui ne tarda pas à frapper à notre porte alors que Tanya, en chef de clan, alla ouvrir à notre invité et je ne pus que me figer sous la surprise quand elle s'exclama, réellement surprise :

-Rosalie ?

-Salut Tanya, je dérange ?

-Non, bien sûr, entre très chère ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Denali sans ta famille ? Sans même Emmett ?

Nous entendions tous très parfaitement les pas des deux vampires se diriger vers le salon où nous nous trouvions tous et si mon cœur battait, son rythme aurait été effréné. J'étais terrifiée par cette rencontre imprévue avec le membre des Cullen qui m'aimait le moins mais décidai de ne rien montrer, de ne pas me laisser écraser par mes émotions.

J'inspirai calmement et profondément, laissant Irina me tenir la main tandis que Kate posa son bras sur mes épaules. Carmen, Eléazar –assis en face de moi- m'encouragèrent du regard alors que Laurent restait de marbre aux côtés de sa compagne, malgré la curiosité qui le rongeait et que trahissaient ses yeux.

-Je commençai à ne plus supporter l'ambiance à la maison et voulais passer un peu de temps avec mes cousins d'Alaska, commença-t-elle en souriant avant de se figer quand son regard se posa dans le mien. Be… Bella ?

-Bonjour Rosalie, dis-je simplement.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Tu es vivante ?

-Si on met de côté le fait que mon cœur ne bat plus depuis vingt ans et bien, oui, je suis bien vivante ! dis-je, sarcastique.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'énerva-t-elle tout en serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Depuis quand vous la cachez chez vous ?

-En quoi ça te regarde, Rosalie ? m'emportai-je en me levant empêchant quiconque de répondre. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Ni à toi ni à aucun membre de _ta_ famille !

-Est-ce que tu sais le mal que tu as causé quand on a apprit ta mort ? A quel point Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett ont été abattus ? A quel point Alice et Jasper culpabilisaient ? A quel point Edward est détruit ?

-Attends, répliquai-je sentant la rage m'envahir, tu m'accuses de tous les maux de ton clan alors que c'est _vous_ qui êtes lâchement partis ? Tu ne sais pas les dégâts que vous avez infligés à ma vie, à ma famille, par quoi je suis passée, tout ce que j'ai perdu par _votre_ faute sans que je ne vous ais blâmé jusque là, alors ferme-là, c'est clair ? FERME-LA !

-S'il te plait, calme-toi, querida, demanda Carmen en me prenant dans ses bras tandis que je fusillai du regard la femme d'Emmett qui me fixait, interloquée de me voir aussi furieuse malgré la tristesse qui devait facilement transparaitre de mes prunelles. Après tout, elle ne m'avait connu qu'en étant la gentille et pitoyable humaine que j'avais été.

-Bella fait partie de notre famille depuis plus de vingt ans, répondit Tanya. Depuis que, grâce à Laurent, nous l'ayons sauvé de Victoria.

-Victoria ? siffla Rosalie. Elle t'a attaqué à notre départ ?

-Elle a d'abord attendu que je sois en pleine dépression avant, informai-je mauvaise. Mais tu seras certainement ravie d'apprendre que j'ai énormément souffert de votre départ et des évènements qui ont suivis avant de rejoindre ma nouvelle famille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres, Bella, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais juste que tu vives la vie humaine qu'on m'a enlevée.

-Surprise ! Malgré votre départ je suis quand même devenue un vampire !

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir cherché ? continua la belle blonde, impassible. On aurait pu t'aider. Edward…

-Vous chercher alors que c'est _vous _qui êtes partis sans rien dire ? Sans même me donner de nouvelles en six mois ? coupai-je en riant d'incrédulité. J'étais peut-être naïve d'avoir cru qu'Edward pouvait m'aimer ou que vous m'aviez acceptés parmi vous, malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'une simple humaine, parce que vous m'appréciez un tant soi peu mais les désillusions ont disparus avec ma transformation ! Sans parler du fait que j'avais encore assez d'amour propre pour ne pas m'imposer auprès de vous après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne voulais pas de votre pitié ! Pire, que vous agissiez par culpabilité ! Après tout, je n'étais qu'une pathétique humaine tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ! Une distraction pour vous tous !

-Ça n'était pas comme ça…

-Rose, coupa Tanya en voyant que je n'en supporterais pas davantage. En connaissant tes anciens rapports avec Bella quand elle était humaine, je te conseille de ne pas en dire davantage. Ce n'est pas de toi que doivent venir les explications.

-Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es venue seule et pour combien de temps, suggéra gentiment Carmen.

-Comme vous le savez, ma famille va mal depuis la « mort » de Bella et comme ça ne s'arrangeait pas, j'ai voulu prendre l'air sauf que maintenant que je sais qu'elle est vivante, je ne peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus sans rien leur dire, soupira-t-elle.

Je restai impassible tandis que mon cœur mort semblait battre la chamade. Serait-il possible que ma mort les ait plus touchés que je ne le pensai ? Qu'ils s'étaient attachés à moi même si je n'étais que la distraction d'Edward ?

Un fol espoir grandissait en moi mais je tentai de le réprimer, ne voulant pas souffrir à nouveau. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient plus ma famille. Aucun d'entre eux. Je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir. J'allais encore me brûler les ailes et ça, c'était hors de question.

-Téléphone-leur, lançai-je mine de rien, surprenant tout le monde. Maintenant que tu es au courant, autant qu'ils le soient tous, pour ce que ça change !

Je voyais Rosalie sortir son portable tout en me fixant avec une tristesse qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.

-Tu es sûre Bella ? m'interrogea Tanya, soucieuse.

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je voulais, bataillant entre mon cœur et ma raison, tandis que je focalisai mon attention sur les tonalités du téléphone portable de la belle blonde, attendant d'entendre la voix de l'interlocuteur qu'elle était en train d'appeler de mon ouïe vampirique :

-_Rosalie ? Tu vas bien ?_ demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, ça va à peu près bien. Est-ce que tout le monde peut m'entendre ?

_-On t'entend tous ma Rosie chérie !_ s'écria Emmett.

-Edward ? appela-t-elle.

_-Je suis là_, souffla une voix morne que je reconnaitrais entre mille et qui faisait serrer mon cœur mort douloureusement.

Rosalie inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage tandis que j'entendis Alice pousser un petit cri de surprise, venant sûrement d'avoir une vision de ce qu'allait révéler leur sœur et fille :

-Bella est vivante et vit avec les Denali.

Tandis qu'on entendait très facilement des hoquets de stupeur, seul un grognement attira mon attention :

-_Ça t'amuse, Rosalie ? _rugit Edward. _Ça ne t'as pas suffit de m'en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces dernières années, il faut maintenant que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie ?_

-Je suis vraiment là, intervins-je, le cœur lourd.

_-Bella ?_ demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_-Bella, c'est vraiment toi ?_ S'exclama Esmé, fébrile.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Rosalie à son arrivée, déclara Tanya coupant court aux interrogations des Cullen, Bella fait partie de notre clan depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant.

_-Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça, Tanya ?_ s'écria Edward hors de lui, brisant mon cœur une nouvelle fois, comprenant qu'il était furieux que je sois auprès de ses amis proches.

-Nous avions promis à Bella de ne rien vous dire au sujet de son existence. Mais toutes les fois où je t'ai appelé, Edward, et que tu ne décrochais pas ou quand j'insistai auprès de ta famille pour que tu viennes à Denali sans que tu ne fasses l'effort de te déplacer, c'était des moyens détournés pour que tu la retrouves ! Alors ne me blâmes pas de ne t'avoir rien dit en sachant que j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention sur ce qu'il se passait en Alaska pendant des années !

-_J'arrive_, annonça-t-il_._

-_Nous arrivons tous, _rectifia Carlisle avant de couper la ligne.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Tanya ? répliquai-je durement. Tu as essayé de faire venir Edward au cours de ces vingt dernières années ? Et vous étiez tous au courant j'imagine !

-C'est pour ton bien qu'on a agit ainsi, expliqua Irina.

-Sans compter qu'il l'aurait apprit un jour ou l'autre, compléta Tanya. Autant qu'il l'apprenne le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse réparer ses erreurs et que vous arrêtiez tous les deux de souffrir à cause de malentendus.

-Il n'y a pas de malentendus ! m'emportai-je de nouveau. Edward ne m'a jamais aimé, alors quand est-ce que vous allez vous enregistrer cette affirmation dans le crâne ? Oh, et puis vous savez quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'emporte pour si peu : Je n'ai et ne veux plus rien à avoir avec les Cullen ! Qu'ils viennent, ils verront qui est ma véritable famille !

-Bella, tu devrais au moins l'écouter, suggéra Eléazar.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, maugréai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger d'une autre douleur qu'ils pourraient infliger à mon cœur déjà meurtri. J'imagine qu'ils seront là dans quelques heures, en attendant, je monte dans ma chambre.

J'étais énervée et essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas tout détruire autour de moi. Ça m'énervai d'agir comme une gamine récalcitrante envers ma famille mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de débarquer en Alaska à peine deux jours après que j'ai fait mon deuil d'eux, de lui. J'étais à peine guérie qu'ils allaient rouvrir chacune de mes blessures et infliger plus de dommages que je n'avais déjà.

-J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE SOUFFRIR ! hurlai-je en cognant mon poing contre le mur.

Cependant, je fus encore plus furieuse de voir que j'y avais fait un trou sous mon impulsion incontrôlée et décidai de sauter de ma fenêtre et de courir dans la forêt longeant notre maison afin d'éviter de tout détruire, espérant que chasser un peu me calmerait.

Mais je ne chassai pas, non, car courir me paraissait bien plus alléchant comme programme au moment où je me sentis voler entre les arbres à une vitesse folle. De plus, ça me permettait de partir loin de Denali, de ne pas revoir les Cullen étant donné que je n'en avais pas envie.

Cependant, c'était la solution de facilité, la voie du lâche.

Et comme je n'étais pas du genre à fuir les difficultés lorsque j'étais humaine, je me devais de les affronter en étant un vampire.

J'arrêtai ma course en soupirant de lassitude et analysai mon environnement avant de prendre en chasse un caribou et de m'abreuver de son sang qui coula dans ma gorge en même temps que je retrouvai un peu de mon calme.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à une quelconque confrontation, mais de toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix alors je rebroussai chemin, après avoir fait disparaitre la carcasse de l'animal décédé, et retournai à Denali en prenant tout mon temps tout en essayant –en vain- de me convaincre que je ne cherchai pas à retarder l'échéance.

Je réprimai un grognement en voyant la Mercedes de Carlisle ainsi que l'Aston Martin d'Edward garées aux côtés du nouveau véhicule de chez BMW de Rosalie. Apparemment ils étaient déjà arrivés et à en juger par le boucan qui régnait à l'intérieur, l'ambiance devait être tendue.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et pénétrai dans ma maison, le plus impassiblement possible. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi en même temps que leurs conversations s'arrêtèrent nettes.

Je ne regardai aucun Cullen, préférant fixer mon attention sur chacun des membres de ma famille pour voir s'ils allaient bien, finissant par Tanya qui m'envoya un sourire rassurant :

-Désolée du retard, j'avais besoin de chasser, lançai-je en m'approchant de cette dernière pour mettre un terme au silence assourdissant qui régnait sur la pièce.

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclama Alice tout sourire en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me retenais de l'envoyer physiquement bouler même si l'envie était vraiment forte, mais ne rendis pas son étreinte, attendant patiemment qu'elle me lâche pour que je puisse me placer aux côtés de ma famille.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée toutes ses années ! continua-t-elle, inconsciente de mon manque de réaction, me faisant bouillir de colère. Si j'avais su que tu étais devenue un vampire, je serais venue te chercher plus tôt et on aurait pu s'amuser toutes les deux depuis longtemps !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, maugréai-je en tentant de me calmer. Continues de raconter tes salades, on y croit tous ! Maintenant tu peux me lâcher ?

Je sentis très facilement la vampire brune se figer avant d'enfin me libérer tandis qu'elle me regardait, surprise :

-Mais, Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Je ne pus échapper un petit rire incrédule, mais surtout amer sortir de ma bouche tandis que je pris place entre Tanya et Kate avant que je ne plonge mon regard brillant de colère dans le sien, remplis d'interrogations :

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Attends, laisse-moi donc éclaircir ta lanterne : Tu pars de Forks, sans me dire au revoir –non, que dis-je, sans me le dire tout court !- tu ne me donnes aucune de tes nouvelles pendant les six mois qui ont suivis et qui furent les derniers de mon existence humaine et après vingt ans, parce que tu viens avec de belles paroles, tu crois que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? On n'est pas chez Disney ici, ma petite ! Tout ne se pardonne pas en un claquement de doigts ! Je peux encore comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett même si ça fait mal. De Rosalie et Jasper aussi puisque je n'étais pas proche d'eux. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'Edward vu que c'est lui qui a rompu, mais ne pas en recevoir de ma soi-disant meilleure amie, ça je ne peux ni le comprendre ni l'accepter.

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais Edward avait pensé qu'une rupture nette et brutale te permettrait de moins souffrir de notre départ.

-Et bien évidemment, étant la distraction d'Edward, il fallait suivre ses directives sans se poser de questions !

J'essayai de rester la plus détachée possible mais avoir compris que notre amitié ait si peu compté pour Alice m'avait et me blessait encore énormément. A croire que j'avais vraiment été l'amusement de tout le clan Cullen le temps de leur passage à Forks.

-N'en veux pas à Alice à cause de mes choix, souffla Edward qui se trouvait un peu en retrait de sa famille. Je les ai contrains de me suivre sans te dire au revoir.

Même si je ne voulais pas croiser ses yeux, je ne pus que plonger dans ses prunelles dorées quand il me parla et le voir de nouveau, après vingt ans, m'électrocuta. Il était toujours aussi beau même si je redécouvrais ses traits de ma vision vampirique, mais j'avais sous-estimé l'attrait qu'il avait sur moi puisque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer encore et encore, m'abreuvant de la seule chose que je pouvais obtenir de lui grâce à mes yeux. Mon amour pour lui m'étreignit douloureusement le cœur sachant qu'il était à sens unique et ce fut cette douleur qui me ramena sur terre –que je n'avais pourtant quitté qu'à peine quelques millisecondes- à la conversation que l'on avait :

-Et comme Alice est une pauvre petite créature toute fragile et soumise, elle ne pouvait pas batailler contre toi pour venir le faire elle-même ! Pire, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses visions pour te contrecarrer et prendre de mes nouvelles après votre départ sans que tu ne le saches ? Non, pour qu'elle fasse ça, il aurait fallu que je compte un minimum pour elle, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

Je vis très nettement Alice prête à répliquer mais le regard que je lui lançai poussa Carlisle à poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui intimer le silence car, effectivement, ce n'était pas l'heure aux explications et règlements de comptes car à cet instant, j'étais une bombe à retardement prête à exploser :

-Et si nous nous installions tous et que nous discutions, proposa le patriarche des Cullen.

-Bien sûr, mis amigos, sourit Carmen en s'installant dans un des quatre grands canapés du salon suivit de nos invités et de notre famille.

Je m'installai entre Eléazar et Tanya avant de grimacer en voyant Edward s'asseoir en face de moi. J'évitai de le regarder plus que ça car je ne voulais pas voir de quelconques émotions traverser ses traits et qui me feraient perdre plus la tête. Je me devais de préserver mon cœur d'une autre blessure et pour cela, je devais me détacher de l'emprise qu'avait Edward sur moi.

Je croisai le regard brillant de malice d'Emmett, qui me souriait grandement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son geste, sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse :

-Content de te voir vivante, Bella, lança-t-il. Enfin, aussi vivante qu'un vampire puisse l'être !

-Moi aussi je suis contente de me voir vivante, Emmett, plaisantai-je provoquant plusieurs rires dont ceux du géant.

-Et si pour commencer, vous nous racontiez comment Bella a rejoint votre famille, demanda Carlisle.

Je me figeai, sentant l'appréhension et la peur me gagner. Je savais qu'ils allaient demander des réponses à leurs questions, mais j'avais osé espérer retarder l'échéance par n'importe quels moyens. Malheureusement, en croisant les regards de ma famille je savais que je pouvais oublier mes projets de fuir loin d'ici :

-Je pense que c'est à Bella de raconter l'histoire car après tout, c'est la sienne étant donné que son arrivée parmi nous est liée de près à sa transformation, répondit sagement Eléazar. Te sens-tu prête à livrer ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne nous rejoignes définitivement ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, le regard compatissant.

Le moment était venu. J'avais toujours plus ou moins joué à l'autruche avec ce sujet, ne voulant pas m'immerger plus que je ne l'étais déjà dans le passé sauf que cette fois c'était ce dernier qui m'était revenu en pleine figure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En espérant que cette première partie vous ait plu, je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour la 2****e**** partie qui dévoilera le passé de Bella !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Katty**


	2. Un passé trop présent

/!\ N'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de ma Bêta, le chapitre n'est pas corrigé alors ne faite pas attention aux fautes !

.

.

…**UN PASSÉ TROP PRESENT…**

.

.

J'inspirai et expirai doucement et profondément tout en serrant les poings sachant que dans peu de temps la douleur de ma souffrance allait ressurgir du plus profond de mon âme où je l'avais cachée.

En renforçant au maximum mon bouclier, je parlai :

-Après votre départ, je suis tombée en dépression, commençai-je d'un ton impassible.

.

**Flash-back**

**Forks, Etat de Washington, vingt ans auparavant :**

.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

.

Edward m'avait quitté.

Il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Je n'avais été qu'une _distraction_ pour lui.

Après tout, un aussi bel être ne pouvait s'attacher à la pauvre et pathétique humaine que j'étais.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise par son départ.

Je n'aurais pas dû pleurer sa perte, sachant qu'elle était inévitable.

Et pourtant…

J'aimais Edward.

D'un amour profond et sincère.

D'un amour immuable et _éternel _–ironique si on prend en compte ma condition de mortelle.

Mais en quoi l'amour d'une banale humaine aurait pu satisfaire un vampire ? Le retenir auprès d'elle ?

Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais été naïve de croire en notre relation, de croire au _« ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » _alors que nous n'étions pas un couple normal.

Avions-nous seulement été un couple un jour ?

Peut-être pas de son côté mais moi je lui avais donné tout mon cœur et mon âme.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la chute était si dure, que j'avais si mal.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, d'avoir un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Mes cauchemars m'empêchaient de dormir, d'oublier la souffrance qu'en journée j'essayais de réprimer.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob dans ma vie.

Malgré ses sentiments, je le considérais comme seulement un très bon ami –le meilleur vu que la majorité du lycée m'avaient aussi abandonnés face à ma détresse- et se fut grâce à lui que je commençai à remonter la pente.

Je pensai toujours à Edward, mais la douleur s'amoindrissait quelque peu même si elle restait présente, vive dans mon cœur.

Je reprenais goût à la vie.

Je redevenais actrice de mon existence et pas une simple spectatrice qui se laissait aller.

Je n'avais plus vraiment d'ambitions mais je me créais une vie qui me plaisait un peu afin de rassurer mes proches qui paniquèrent en me voyant dépérirent comme une loque.

Charlie et Renée, mes parents, ainsi qu'Angela Weber –ma seule amie du lycée- furent ravis de mon changement de comportement, croyant que j'allais mieux.

Mais je souffrais encore.

Et au fond, je savais que j'aurais toujours mal, toujours.

Car perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi m'avait brisé au-delà du réparable.

Je n'aimerais personne autant que j'aime Edward.

Je ne vivrais pas la vie humaine qu'Edward voulait que je vive malgré son départ.

Je ne ferais que le minimum pour contenter mes proches et me sentir un peu moins seule que je ne l'étais au fond de moi.

Je faisais semblant d'aller mieux pour eux, pas pour moi.

Moi, je n'avais aucune raison d'être heureuse.

Pas sans Edward.

C'était peut-être ridicule d'aimer à ce point, de se sacrifier autant pour un être qui se moquait complètement de ma personne, mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir autrement.

Comment pouvais-je dorénavant vivre sans mon cœur ?

Sans mon âme ?

C'était impossible.

Mon père, même s'il ne supportait pas de me voir dans cet état, était le seul qui me comprenait vraiment, ayant perdu ma mère deux ans après leur mariage. Il me disait que nous étions pareils : Plutôt renfermés, solitaires et méfiants envers les autres mais quand nous accordions notre confiance, aimions, c'était pour la vie.

Nos sentiments étaient constants.

Puis un jour, Jacob aussi m'abandonna, emportant avec lui le soleil qui avait illuminé ma vie et une autre partie de mon cœur déjà meurtri.

Mais à lui non plus, même si je ne comprenais pas ses raisons vagues, je ne lui en voulais pas.

Après tout, il m'aimait mais j'étais incapable de lui rendre ses sentiments alors pourquoi rester avec une fille qui n'a plus rien à offrir ?

Qui n'a même plus goût à la vie ?

Il avait eu raison de me fuir, tout comme Edward avait eu raison de rompre avec moi.

Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de souffrir.

Encore.

Et encore.

_Et encore._

Je baissais les bras.

Ne mangeais plus.

Ne parlais plus.

Ne vivais plus du tout.

Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire pour m'aider à remonter une seconde fois la pente et je devais bien l'avouer que je ne faisais rien pour arranger ma situation.

Je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher.

Rien du tout.

J'avais tout perdu.

_Mon cœur et mon âme._

_Mon meilleur ami._

J'aimais mes parents mais entre ma mère qui était l'enfant entre nous deux et qui profitait de son second mariage avec Phil –m'oubliant- et mon père que je ne connaissais pas vraiment et qui était une personne aussi renfermée que moi, je me sentais bien seule.

A croire que c'était mon destin de rester solitaire.

Alors je voulus me raccrocher à mes souvenirs.

Et à défaut de me rendre à la villa des Cullen par peur de la voir aussi vide que mon existence, je me mis en tête de retrouver la clairière d'Edward.

Je partais très tôt les matins que j'avais de libres et revenais à la maison peu de temps avant que Charlie n'entre du travail, toujours bredouille, me rendant au fil des jours de plus en plus désespérée.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour où, sans même m'en rendre compte, mes pieds m'ont menés à destination.

Ce jour où, sans même que je ne puisse m'arrêter, je pleurais et hurlais toute ma souffrance, voyant que sans Edward, la clairière ne signifiait plus rien.

Ce jour où, sans même le voir venir, je fus immobilisée par des bras faits de marbre avant que je ne sente une douloureuse morsure à ma jugulaire droite.

Je savais ce qui m'attaquait.

Un vampire.

Et j'étais si désemparée par ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois que je ne me débattis, ni ne criai ou suppliai, attendant simplement la mort avec joie.

Je me sentais soulagée car mes souffrances allaient enfin prendre fin, au fur et à mesure que la vie m'abandonnait.

-Je t'aime Edward, soufflai-je dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux.

Un rire froid et féminin résonna dans mes oreilles avant que les flammes du venin qui parcouraient mes veines ne me coupent du monde, mais je n'en avais cure car j'allais enfin mourir.

Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi à ce moment-là car c'était la seule manière d'arrêter de souffrir.

Seulement, au lieu de sombrer dans l'inconscience comme je m'y attendais, le feu qui avait commencé à me ronger de l'intérieur redoubla d'intensité, me faisant hurler.

Et très rapidement, je compris que je me transformais en vampire, me sentant de plus en plus consciente face à cette nouvelle souffrance, sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vivement au fil que la brûlure du venin de mon assaillant imprégnait chaque fibre de mon corps.

J'en aurais été heureuse si Edward m'avait un jour aimé et que les Cullen avaient été présents pour m'aider dans ma nouvelle vie.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et maintenant j'étais condamnée à errer seule pour l'Eternité.

Seule.

Eperdument seule.

Non, j'avais pour compagnie mes peines, mes souffrances.

_Mes tourments éternels_.

Durant trois jours, je luttai –en vain- contre le feu qui me rongeait.

Durant trois jours, j'espérai –inutilement- que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, ne me tue définitivement.

Et dans ce tumulte de désespoir, et ce, malgré tout, durant ces trois jours, je me raccrochai à tous les souvenirs heureux que j'avais vécu avec ma famille, les Cullen mais surtout Edward afin de ne pas les oublier –malgré ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois- dans ma nouvelle vie.

Je sentais que l'on me caressait les cheveux, le visage, qu'on me parlait, mais je m'étais trop renfermée sur moi-même, préférant rester enfermée dans une bulle en repensant à tous ce que j'avais vécu depuis mon départ de Phoenix afin de ne plus focaliser mon esprit sur la douleur qui me paralysait.

Puis je me mis à entendre très nettement mon organe vital s'arrêter avant d'entendre les battements de plusieurs cœurs autour de moi, faisant apparaitre une brûlure dans ma gorge et un surplus de liquide amer dans ma bouche.

Du venin.

Ma transformation était terminée et il y avait, dans la pièce où j'étais, trois humains autour de moi.

J'avais stoppé ma respiration depuis un sacré moment –depuis la moitié de ma transformation- mais en sachant que je risquais de tuer des innocents, je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas respirer et essayai de focaliser mes pensées sur autre chose que le chant des trois cœurs qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

Je devais leur faire croire que j'étais morte afin qu'ils partent.

-Bella ? souffla une voix féminine qui ne m'était pas étranger pendant qu'une main me caressait les cheveux. Charlie ? Elle ne bouge plus !

_Charlie ?_

-Phil, dit calmement mon père en s'approchant de moi malgré que j'entende très clairement ses trémolos dans sa voix. Occupe-toi de Renée le temps que je vérifie l'état de Bella.

Je sentis très facilement mon père se pencher vers moi afin de voir si je respirai encore avant qu'il n'essaye de détecter un pouls –inexistant- sur mon poignet. Son cœur manqua un battement sous les sanglots de ma mère qui ne cessait de m'appeler et de me dire de me réveiller :

-Son cœur ne bat plus, il va falloir que je lui fasse un massage cardiaque, déclara Charlie en se relevant légèrement.

_Non, non, NON !_ Il ne pouvait pas me faire un massage cardiaque car je savais que se serait vraiment pousser mes limites déjà affaiblies de sentir son souffle chaud et parfumé dans ma bouche. Je devais l'en empêcher, mais j'ignorai comment sans leur révéler que j'étais « vivante ».

-Ben alors, Bella ? susurra une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille après qu'une porte s'ouvrit fortement. Tu ne veux pas te réveiller et dire bonjour à ta _délicieuse _famille ?

Sentir deux vampires proches de moi me fit involontairement grogner et mon père se releva prestement à ce son, sûrement surprit, tandis que je me positionnais en position défensive devant lui avant d'ouvrir mes yeux.

Mais voir la réalité en face, de manière si claire, si définie me figea sur place : Victoria étranglait ma mère qui se débattait en vain tout en lui sommant de la lâcher alors que Phil était bloqué dans les étaux d'un vampire blond que je ne connaissais pas.

Je restai paralysée par la peur qui émanait des trois humains de la pièce, étant à la fois incroyablement attirée par l'odeur de leurs sangs mais suffisamment consciente qu'il s'agissait des membres de ma famille pour les attaquer. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je les sauve face à deux redoutables prédateurs, dont l'une était habité par un immense désir de vengeance, et cette constatation me remplit d'effroi.

Seulement, j'étais un vampire nouveau-né et grâce aux révélations d'Edward, je savais que j'étais plus forte qu'eux -ce qui aurait pu être un avantage si je n'avais pas été entourée par mes parents et Phil que j'avais peur de blesser- mais qui s'avérait complètement inutile étant complètement inexpérimentée.

Alors que devais-je faire pour tous les sauver ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée et je devenais de plus en plus désespérée en comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune issue pour nous.

Ce fut un mouvement de mon père qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Même si son instinct de survie l'avait mit en garde, Charlie était et resterait un flic et protéger les autres –surtout la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie et son compagnon qui la rendait heureuse- était une seconde nature chez lui, quitte à y laisser la vie pour qu'ils survivent.

-Non, répliquai-je vivement en brandissant un bras face à lui de peur de le briser si je le touchais. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à eux.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Bella ! s'écria ma mère en m'entendant, focalisant son attention sur moi oubliant la vampire qui la tenait. Tu es vivante ! C'est un miracle ! Un vrai miracle !

-Maman, reste calme, suppliai-je en voyant Victoria émettre un rictus sinistre.

-Oui, maman Bella, il faut rester calme, sinon la vilaine vampire ne va pas pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge pour boire son sang !

Malgré ma peur, je commençai à sentir la rage m'envahir, cependant, je tentais de la réfréner afin de ne pas commettre d'actes insensés.

-Libère-les, Victoria, dis-je d'un ton impassible, essayant de ne pas lui montrer ma peur ou la sourde colère qui m'envahissaient. Ils ne t'ont rien fait, c'est à moi que tu en veux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, Bella ? demanda à voix basse mon père, croyant que j'étais la seule à l'entendre.

-Je vais vous le dire, Chef Swan, répliqua-t-elle, mauvaise. Il s'avère que je souhaite tous vous voir morts. Tous les trois, afin que votre fille sache ce que ça fait de perdre les gens qu'on aime !

-Lâchez-nous, sales délinquants juvéniles ! cria Renée. Vous ne croyez pas que ma fille ne souffre pas déjà de la perte de son petit-ami ? Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir davantage ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vouloir se venger d'elle ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal, contrairement à vous qui vous amusez à kidnapper des gens sans histoire !

Ma mère siffla de douleur quand Victoria resserra son étreinte autour de son cou tandis que Phil et Charlie crièrent le nom de Renée et se débattirent contre, respectivement, le vampire blond et moi qui les retenions de sauter à la gorge de la rousse.

-C'est à cause d'elle que James est mort ! hurla la vampire folle de rage et de chagrin. C'est de sa faute si cet Edward l'a tué ! Elle mérite de vous perdre ! De vivre éternellement en se disant que vous êtes morts par sa faute ! Car vous allez mourir ! Riley, tu peux y aller !

-NOOON ! m'époumonai-je tout en sautant que le fameux Riley qui brisa la nuque de mon beau-père avant de me frapper dans le ventre de son pied me faisant valdinguer contre le mur en face de lui.

Je me relevai prestement avant de me figer devant la scène d'horreur qui se jouait devant mes yeux :

Victoria avait profité de mon attaque sur Riley pour planter ses dents dans la jugulaire de ma mère tandis que ce dernier avait tout simplement lâché le cadavre de Phil après l'avoir tué pour s'emparer prestement de mon père, qui tenta vainement de se défendre, et lui fit subir le même sort.

Je ne pouvais esquisser aucun geste, le choc m'ancrant au sol tandis que ma mémoire vampirique gravait chaque détail de cette scène morbide. Chaque cri de mes parents, chaque mouvements qu'ils faisaient pour tenter de s'échapper de leurs sorts funestes alors que je ne pouvais pas prononcer le moindre mot, ni bouger un seul muscle, complètement anesthésiée, rejouait inlassablement dans ma tête.

La seule chose qui traversa mon esprit était une simple litanie : _Pas eux, non, pas eux !_

-Bella… souffla ma mère à bout de force. Fuis !

Mon ouïe vampirique entendit ce mot qu'un simple humain n'aurait pas discerné, ce mot qui me rendit tous mes moyens, qui me rendit folle de rage envers Riley et Victoria, qui me fit sauter à la gorge de cette dernière alors que les derniers battements de cœur de mes parents résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Je ne pouvais pas fuir.

Pas quand mes parents mourraient.

Je devais les venger de mes pauvres moyens même si je devais mourir à mon tour.

Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Le Destin m'avait déjà tout prit.

Edward.

Alice.

Les Cullen.

Jacob.

Et maintenant mes parents.

Je frappai de toutes mes forces le visage de la rousse, lui arrachant le corps de Renée des bras avant de redoubler mon attaque.

Elle ne put éviter le moindre de mes coups, encore trop surprise de mes actions et de la rapidité de ces derniers. Mes instincts de vampire avaient complètement pris possession de mon être. Je me laissai dominer par la rage et le désir animal de détruire Victoria.

J'aimai la force brute qui me possédait et qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur à chacun de mes gestes. Je savourai chaque coup que j'infligeai à mon ennemie. Et enfin, je plantai mes dents dans sa jugulaire, prête à lui arracher à la tête, mais le blond rejoignit sa créatrice et j'eus très vite le désavantage face à eux deux.

J'étais prête à être démembrée, Victoria se tenant face à moi, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres :

-Tu m'auras causé du fil à retordre, petite idiote, mais au final, tu as tout perdu. Tu es complètement seule avec ton désespoir, avec ce trou béant dans ta poitrine qui jamais ne se refermera. Pourtant, je vais t'accorder la mort car je ne veux pas que tu refasses ta vie avec d'autres vampires, que tu redécouvres des sentiments autres que la tristesse et la dépression. Je veux que tu meurs dans l'état déplorable que tu es. Ce n'est que ce que tu mérites pour avoir causé la mort de James !

-Fais-le, soufflai-je durement en la regardant droit dans les yeux afin de lui montrer que mon sort ne m'importait pas. Je n'attends que ça ! Mais sache que ma mort ne te soulagera pas de celle de James ! Tu vivras éternellement seule !

Je la voyais bouillir car elle n'acceptait pas la vérité et je comptais sur ça pour avoir une mort rapide et sans trop de douleurs physique.

-Tu as beau t'être trouvée un autre compagnon, continuai-je en souriant, jamais ta douleur ne s'apaisera. Elle sera toujours aussi vivace parce que James était, est et sera toujours ton âme sœur ! Ta pitoyable vengeance ne le ramènera pas !

Riley ricanait, croyant certainement posséder le cœur de la vampire à la chevelure flamboyante, mais Victoria, elle, devenait folle de rage et était prête à m'arracher la tête d'une seconde à l'autre. Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou :

-Moi au moins, je ne souffrirais plus puisque tu me tueras et Edward ne sera pas plus attristé par ma mort parce que je n'étais que son petit animal de compagnie dont il s'est lassé. Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien ?

Un cri de rage retentit dans la pièce avant que mon bras gauche ne me soit arraché brutalement, suivit de près par ma jambe droite, mais j'empêchai de justesse le moindre son que ma bouche voulait hurler, ne voulant pas donner la moindre satisfaction à Victoria.

Ma part vampirique, elle, réagit différemment à ma douleur et commença à se débattre comme une folle mais Riley me maintenait fortement et je compris qu'il avait sûrement été transformé récemment puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout la carrure d'Emmett pour me retenir efficacement, contrairement à la force qu'un nouveau-né lui donnait.

Soudain, je me figeai de stupeur quand Victoria semblait prise de tremblement violent, avant que je ne remarque deux mains tenir sa tête avant qu'elle ne soit arrachée au reste de son corps, laissant apparaitre une vampire blonde légèrement plus petite que la rousse, aux yeux dorés, qui me regardait, soucieuse :

-Bella ? demanda-t-elle en finissant le démembrement de la rousse.

Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ?

J'acquiesçai tout de même d'un signe de tête avant que je me rende compte que la pièce où l'on se trouvait était soudain envahit par cinq autres vampires que celle qui se trouvait en face de moi et qui s'occupaient, soit de Riley, soit de récupérer mes membres manquants pour les remettre à leurs places soit de récupérer les corps des membres de ma famille pour les sortir de la maison où l'on se trouvait.

-Je suis Kate. Contente de voir qu'on est arrivé à temps pour te sauver !

Une autre femelle apparut devant mes yeux, une aux cheveux blonds vénitiens :

-Bella, salua-t-elle, soulagée. Je suis Tanya, du clan de Denali. On est des amis proches des Cullen, ma famille et moi.

Je regardais plus attentivement les autres vampires, grimaçant de douleur face aux membres qui se ressoudèrent aux restes de mon corps, remarquant la présence d'un vampire que je connaissais :

-Laurent ?

-C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes venus à ton secours, expliqua Tanya alors qu'un feu commença à s'élever dans la pièce, brûlant les morceaux de Victoria et Riley.

Kate et une femelle plus âgée qui me faisait penser à Esmé de part la compassion et cet air maternel qui se dégageait d'elle m'aidèrent à quitter la maisonnette en flammes.

-Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je à la chef du clan.

-Victoria est venue à Denali pour me demander mon aide pour te tuer et m'a fait part de son plan, expliqua Laurent. J'ai refusé puisque je ne voulais pas quitter Irina, continua-t-il en souriant à la troisième blonde, et abandonner le régime végétarien. J'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de leur parler des projets de mon ancienne compagne de route à ton égard, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt mais sachant que tu étais très liée aux Cullen, on a tous décidé de te venir en aide.

-On est désolée pour tes parents, on est arrivé trop tard, dit doucement Tanya.

J'hochai simplement de la tête, peu encline à dire « ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais » sachant que je ne pensais pas ces mots du tout.

-Au fait, on ne s'est pas présenté, sourit amicalement celle qui me faisait penser à Esmé. Je suis Carmen et voici mon mari, Eléazar.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance malgré les circonstances, Bella, répondit-il en me scrutant intensément de ses prunelles dorées.

-Il y a un problème ? répliquai-je, curieusement en voyant un intérêt à mon égard grandir dans ses yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à te lire, on dirait que tu me bloques.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à me lire ? demandai-je, perplexe.

-J'ai le don de pouvoir détecter, déceler et comprendre la nature des dons que possèdent les vampires mais aussi les humains –même si, pour ces derniers c'est plus dur étant donné que leurs dons sont en sommeil-, seulement dans ton cas, je sais que tu es un bouclier mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est simplement mental ou s'il peut-être aussi physique.

-C'est pour ça qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à lire dans mes pensées, murmurai-je pour moi-même, oubliant que les autres vampires pouvaient m'entendre.

-Edward n'arrivait pas à te lire alors que tu étais humaine ? Ton don est puissant s'il fonctionnait déjà du temps où ton cœur battait encore.

J'étais quelque peu gênée par toute cette attention alors je ne répliquai rien, en proie aussi aux interrogations qui me trottaient dans la tête en rapport avec mon don.

-Je peux essayer mon don sur toi ? questionna Kate en me tendant sa main, un air narquois collé au visage.

-Euh… Bien sûr, répondis-je en l'attrapant.

Mais rien ne se passe et je m'en étonnai. Etait-ce dû à mon bouclier ou est-ce que son don avait un défaut.

-C'est fou ! s'exclama Kate. C'est la première fois qu'un vampire résiste à mon don !

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? interrogeai-je, curieuse.

-J'électrifie ceux qui me touchent. Je peux même électrifier tout mon corps sauf que je ne peux pas le projeter.

-Le projeter ?

-Ouais ! Dans ton cas, ce serait vraiment cool de pouvoir arriver à projeter ton bouclier à d'autres que toi, tu pourrais protéger ceux que tu souhaites des attaques mentales ! Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à développer ton don !

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, entre mon immortalité, la mort de mes parents, la rencontre de nouveaux vampires… Mes sentiments, trop contradictoires, s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit, je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin de me défouler, de… Chasser ?

A cette dernière pensée, ma gorge s'enflamma, ma bouche s'empli de venin, mais je tentai de réprimer mes envies pour ne pas me montrer impoli envers mes sauveurs en les fuyant sans raisons apparentes. Mais Tanya sembla voir mon trouble et s'approcha de moi, l'air perplexe :

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois autant maître de toi alors que vraisemblablement tu es assoiffée ? Eléazar, tu as une explication ?

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre posément :

-Ça peut venir de son don, tout simplement, où alors le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà notre univers avant de le rejoindre lui a permit de mieux s'y adapter, que sais-je ? Tout est possible.

-Nous devrions en parler après que la petite ait chassé, souligna Carmen. Par contre, querida, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention, tu as le choix : Veux-tu te nourrir d'humains ou te plier au régime végétarien comme les Cullen, ma famille et moi-même ?

-Je veux chasser les animaux, dis-je, déterminée à ne pas tuer d'êtres humains.

-Bien, se réjouit Tanya. Alors on va t'apprendre à chasser.

Quand j'étais humaine, j'avais eu une petite peur de la chasse au sang animal quand je pensai à ma possible transformation, effrayée de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas pouvoir tuer les proies même si ça m'aurait énormément plût de voir Edward chasser lui-même. Cependant, je fus ravie –quoique légèrement surprise- de voir que mes instincts vampiriques prenaient le dessus sur moi pendant ma quête de sang frais.

D'ailleurs, j'aimais chasser ou plutôt, j'aimais ressentir l'anticipation de la chasse : Courir me grisait et être à l'affût du moindre arôme, mouvement ou battement de cœur me permettait de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose que mon passé d'humaine ou le meurtre de mes parents.

Et le sang.

Moi qui ne supportais pas l'odeur du sang quand j'étais encore vivante, l'adorais étant vampire. Il était un peu amer, âpre, mais la sensation d'être repue, la gorge s'arrêtant de brûler, la satisfaction d'avoir fini sa chasse m'émerveillait et me fascinaient.

J'apprenais à vivre dans un tout autre univers que je n'avais côtoyé que quelques mois auparavant au lieu d'y vivre pleinement maintenant.

Sauf que ma satisfaction s'effaça rapidement lorsque je sentis une odeur nauséabonde envahir mon odorat ainsi que plusieurs battements de cœur se rapprocher très rapidement de moi.

Très vite, je me mis en position d'attaque, me sentant menacer et je fus abasourdie quand je vis un énorme loup roux-brun surgir face à moi. Etrangement, il se figea et je vis nettement ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Son comportement était anormal, trop _humain_ et je me sentis baisser ma garde en fixant ses yeux, ses yeux qui me rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ça ne peut pas être Jacob, soufflai-je.

Le loup semblait devenir flou avant qu'il ne laisse place à Jacob en à peine quelques secondes, me laissant complètement sous le choc. Il mit un short qui était attaché à sa cheville tout en me regardant, anéanti :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois l'une des leurs maintenant, murmura-t-il puis il ajoutait plus durement : C'est toi qui a tué ces innocents à Port Angeles ?

-Pour qui tu me prends, Jake ? m'insurgeai-je, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse me juger aussi rapidement malgré notre amitié. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière !

-C'est dans la nature des sangs-froids, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Et comme tu es têtu, voire complètement borné, j'imagine que tu les mets tous dans le même sac ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je me nourris de sang animal !

Je le voyais esquisser un petit sourire triste, mais ça ne m'apaisa pas :

-Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je me justifie ? Tu es un loup-garou ? C'est pour ça que tu as rompu ta promesse ? Tu as cru que je ne t'accepterais pas malgré ça ?

-Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire, se justifia-t-il. Nous sommes tenus de cacher notre existence aux humains tout comme nous devions taire celle des buveurs de sang.

-Même à moi ? Je pensai quand même que nous étions de bons amis ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami, jake, et il a fallut que toi aussi tu m'abandonnes pour un secret que j'aurais accepté et garder !

Nous ne pûmes rien dire d'autres car nous fûmes coupés par l'arrivée du clan Denali ainsi que par quatre autres loups-garous, mais je voyais très clairement la tristesse dans les traits de Jacob. Il culpabilisait et au fond, même si je restai impassible, je m'en voulu de lui infliger cette douleur. Jacob arrêta ses compagnons en levant les bras tandis que j'expliquai aux vampires de ne pas les attaquer malgré leurs surprises et leurs instincts.

Sam apparut à ses côtés et je sentis l'amertume me monter à la gorge car je savais que c'était de sa faute que Jacob l'ait rejoint :

-Buveurs de sang, salua-t-il en ne pouvant pas réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Je suis Sam, l'Alpha de cette meute et voici Jacob, mon Bêta. Nous sommes les Protecteurs des humains de La Push et de Forks dont vous empiéter le territoire.

-Des protecteurs ? coupai-je, mauvaise. Et où étiez-vous quand Victoria a enlevé mes parents ? Où étiez-vous quand elle s'en est prise à moi et m'a transformé ? Quand elle a les tous tués ? Où étiez-vous ?

Je sentais la rage monter en moi. C'était de leur faute si j'en étais là. C'était de leur faute si mes parents étaient morts ! Ils n'étaient pas intervenus à temps.

-On n'a pas réussit à repérer sa trace, Bella, intervint Jacob. Et tu sais que si j'avais su que c'était toi et ta famille que la rouquine recherchait, je t'aurais protégé !

-Pour ça il aurait encore fallu que tu me parles encore !

-Bella _Swan _? demanda Sam. Tu veux dire que Charlie Swan est décédé ?

-Charlie Swan ainsi que Renée et Phil Dwyer. Trois humains qui sont morts à cause de votre incompétence !

Plusieurs loups grognèrent mais Jacob et Sam les firent taire d'un simple geste.

-Bella, intervint calmement Eléazar, Victoria avait le don de brouiller les pistes, de s'échapper aussi facilement de n'importe quelle situation qu'un prisonnier possédant les clés de sa prison. Ils n'auraient jamais pu lui mettre la main dessus sauf si elle était dans leur champs de vision.

-Mais vous, vous y êtes arrivés, bredouillai-je.

-Parce que grâce à Laurent nous savions où tu te trouvais.

J'étais vraiment un aimant à danger et cette constatation me fit très mal car je me rendais compte que c'était en faite de ma faute si mes parents et Phil étaient morts. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, avait attiré l'attention d'un traqueur sur moi, puis provoqué le courroux de sa compagne pour un amour à sens unique.

C'était à cause de ma naïveté qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Que j'étais finalement condamnée à vivre éternellement seule sur cette terre.

-Désolée d'avoir dit que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai été transformé par votre faute, ce n'est pas le cas, m'excusai-je en tentant de réprimer la tristesse qui commençait à envahir tout mon être.

-C'est rien, Bella, soupira Sam. Ce qui nous embête c'est que nous ne savons pas quoi faire de vous tous : Vous tuer ou vous laisser partir.

-On peut les laisser partir, proposa Jacob. Après tout, ils se nourrissent aussi de sang animal comme le témoignent leurs yeux dorés.

-Mais Bella a les yeux rouges ! répliqua Sam. Elle est dangereuse pour les humains ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser devenir un vrai danger pour eux !

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint Tanya en s'avançant légèrement. Tous les nouveaux-nés ont les yeux rouges, puisqu'leurs corps est encore imprégné de leurs propre sangs et ce, pour une durée d'une année environ, mais Bella veut devenir une végétarienne et à déjà commencé ce régime ! De plus, elle ne compte pas rester dans la région, alors j'imagine qu'elle rejoindra, avec notre aide, les Cullen.

-Non, répondis-je fermement. Je ne rejoindrais pas ce clan. Mais je quitterai Forks, continuai-je en voyant Sam prêt à répliquer.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir comme ça, Bella. Tu es un jeune vampire et sans soutien, tu tueras des humains et nous ne pouvons pas laisser une menace fuir notre territoire pour en attaquer un autre, clarifia Sam.

-Si Bella est d'accord, nous l'acceptons dans notre famille, proposa Tanya. Ça ne nous pose aucun problème et Denali est une zone assez déserte d'humains, il n'y aura pas d'accident.

-C'est où ça, Denali ? interrogea Jacob.

-En Alaska, compléta Carmen.

-Si Bella accepte, alors nous vous laisseront tous partir. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas revenir tant qu'elle ne sera pas sous contrôle.

J'avais envie de rire : Soit j'acceptai de rejoindre le clan de Denali soit ils me tuaient. Quel choix ! Sans compter que j'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent rebelle en train de subir les foudres de ses parents après leur désastreuse rencontre avec le directeur du lycée au lieu d'un vampire nouveau-né.

Cependant, les Quilleutes avaient torts : Je ne méritai pas de mourir après ce que j'avais infligé à mes parents, je devais vivre éternellement avec ma douleur, ma culpabilité pour payer ces crimes.

-J'accepte. Par contre, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez des corps de ma famille qui sont non loin d'ici et me laisser l'opportunité de me rendre chez Charlie pour récupérer quelques affaires.

-Nous nous occuperons d'eux, accepta Sam.

C'est pourquoi je me rendais chez mon père afin de faire mes adieux à mon ancienne vie. Je récupérais des affaires à Charlie et un peu des miennes que je chérissais le plus, ainsi que quelques photos que mon père avait de ma mère et lui avec moi avant que je ne me rende une dernière fois dans ma chambre.

C'est dans une dernière inspection que je découvris les photos d'Edward, son cd ainsi que les billets d'avion pour Jacksonville sous une latte cassée qui était plus surélevée que les autres. Ces souvenirs me poignardèrent le cœur mais je les conservai, preuves physiques de ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward.

Puis je brûlai la maison, mettant définitivement fin à l'existence d'Isabella Marie Swan aux yeux des humains, même si moi, je n'oubliai rien de ce j'avais vécu jusque là.

Et ce, pour l'éternité.

Je rejoignis le clan de Denali mais avant de partir, je fis mes adieux à Jacob :

-Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami et jamais je ne t'oublierais.

-Moi non plus, Bells. Je suis d'ailleurs content que tu sois toujours toi alors que tu es devenue une buveuse de sang.

Une dernière étreinte.

Un dernier regard.

Puis nous quittâmes tous les six Forks.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de kilomètres nous nous arrêtâmes et Tanya me demanda si je voulais vraiment les rejoindre où si je voulais voyager seule :

-Nous ne voulions pas qu'ils te tuent, expliqua-t-elle. Et maintenant que nous sommes loin d'eux, tu peux partir seule si tu le souhaites. Mais saches que si tu le veux, nous t'acceptons à bras ouverts parmi nous.

J'aurais dû les quitter et finir seule avec ma peine pour l'éternité mais j'avais bien trop peur de la solitude. J'avais besoin de soutien, d'amis peut-être, alors j'acceptai.

-Tout ce que je vous demanderais c'est de ne rien dire à mon sujet aux Cullen.

-Nous acceptons, sourit Tanya après avoir regardé les membres de son clan.

Je faisais partie de leur famille depuis ce jour et jamais je ne regretterai ce choix.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

.

.

.

**On apprend enfin tous ce qui s'est passé pour Bella avant, pendant et ce qui suivit sa transformation !**

**En espérant que l'histoire continue à vous plaire !**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde et rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour la troisième partie de l'histoire !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	3. S'ouvrir au futur

.

.

…**S'OUVRIR AU FUTUR…**

.

.

Pendant tout mon discours j'avais continué à renforcer au maximum mon bouclier afin que Jasper ne lise pas toute la souffrance que je ressentais à revivre mon passé. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ni lui et encore moins les autres membres des Cullen. Edward en savait déjà trop au travers des pensées du reste de ma famille, pas besoin d'en dévoiler plus.

Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié ou autre.

-J'ai donc rejoins leur famille et ils m'ont tous aidé à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie, à résister au sang quand la tentation devenait trop grande, mais aussi à prendre conscience puis à développer mon don.

-C'est incroyable, souffla Esmé, émue.

-Et tu pourrais projeter ton don ? demanda Carlisle.

J'élargis mon bouclier sur tout le monde sauf Edward et attendis qu'il réagisse, ce qu'il fit quelques micros-secondes après :

-Je n'entends plus personne, dit-il, fasciné.

-Et encore, s'exclama Kate. Même en me plaçant sous son bouclier je ne peux pas l'atteindre avec mon don. C'est rageant !

-Fais-le avec moi pour voir si c'est aussi le cas, s'il te plait.

Je faisais abstraction du vampire et fis ce qu'il me demandait :

-C'est fait, soulignai-je après quelques secondes de silence de sa part où il paraissait tout aussi concentré et frustré que lors de notre première rencontre.

-J'entends toujours rien, soupira-t-il, déçu.

-Pour ça il faudrait encore que j'enlève le bouclier qui m'entoure car je suis continuellement protégé même si je l'étends à quelqu'un d'autre. Le bouclier fait parti de moi. Littéralement. Je ne fais que le dédoubler.

-Donc tu pourrais le retirer ? demanda Edward, surprit et plein d'espoir.

-Sauf que je ne le ferais pas ! cinglai-je.

-T'inquiète Edward, elle ne veut pas non plus l'enlever quand je suis dans les parages et me permettre de l'électrocuter ! rit Kate, apaisant l'ambiance alourdit de tensions.

-C'est à cause de ton bouclier que j'avais du mal à te percevoir quand tu racontais ton histoire ? interrogea Jasper, réellement intéressé.

-Oui. Je ne voulais pas que tu lises ce que je peux ressentir face à ce que j'ai vécu.

Il acquiesça mais parut se poser d'autres questions :

-Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à te lire mais est-ce que toi tu ressentirais mon don si tu renforçais ton bouclier ?

Je me concentrai pour le durcir un maximum et dis à Jasper de me lancer une vague d'émotion. Je sentis un petit quelque chose me pénétrer, mais j'étais incapable de dire ce que c'était et je pouvais facilement l'ignorer. J'expliquai l'expérience à l'ensemble des vampires présents avant qu'Alice n'intervienne :

-Pour moi c'est différent. Je vois toujours son futur quand je me concentre sur elle.

-C'est parce que ton don est basé sur les décisions des personnes qui sont eux-mêmes basées sur le futur, raisonna Eléazar. Tes visions n'atteignent pas directement son esprit ou son corps.

-Dans tous les cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir, Bella, sourit Esmé.

Je lui renvoyai son sourire mais ne répondit rien car si moi j'étais encore en vie mes parents, eux, étaient sous terre par ma faute. Le pire fut le dernier mot de ma mère qui résonnait encore dans ma tête :

« _Fuis »_

Elle voulait que je vive et même si j'avais du mal à le faire, j'écoutais sa dernière requête et essayais de le faire au maximum malgré mes envies morbides, même si je ne faisais que vivre au jour le jour.

-Alors, pour combien de temps comptez-vous rester dans la région ? demanda Carmen, avide de savoir si ses amis allaient rester longtemps tandis que je redoutais la réponse.

-Nous comptons nous installer dans la région, alors nous allons nous voir souvent ! s'enthousiasma la matriarche Cullen.

***OoO***

**.**

Ça faisait à peine une semaine que les Cullen s'étaient installés en Alaska ou plutôt chez nous étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés de maison à acheter.

Une semaine que je faisais comme s'ils étaient de simples connaissances à mes yeux.

Une semaine que je rembarrais Alice quand elle se permettait d'agir comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, même si j'étais moins hostile à son égard qu'à nos retrouvailles.

Une semaine que je voyais Edward et faisais comme si mon cœur ne se brisait pas à chaque fois que je croisai son regard.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, ce fut une semaine intéressante.

En effet, en sept jours je m'étais rapprochée de nouveau à Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett mais aussi, et étrangement, de Rosalie et Jasper.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs venu me voir pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'anniversaire de mes dix-huit ans mais je lui avais très clairement fait comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je lui en avais jamais voulu :

-Comme Edward ne m'aimait pas, il aurait rompu de toute manière, dis-je. Il s'est juste servi de la carte « les vampires sont dangereux et incompatibles avec les humains » que l'accident a illustré pour le faire, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. En aucun cas.

Jasper semblait sonder mon âme en me fixant droit dans les yeux, comme pour voir si j'étais aussi sincère qu'il le pensait. Il finir par soupirer sentant ma sincérité que je n'essayais pas de cacher par mon bouclier, et par passer une main dans ses cheveux :

-Alice et Edward ne voulaient pas te faire souffrir en partant comme ils l'ont fait. Ils t'aiment tous les deux d'une manière que tu ne peux même pas envisager.

-Tu ne dis ça que pour plaider la cause d'Alice et apaiser la culpabilité d'Edward, répliquai-je, en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez, mécontente de le voir si rapidement changer de sujet pour un qui était épineux pour moi.

-Je dis ça parce que je suis empathe et sais ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux, contra-t-il, gentiment. Je sais ce que je dis alors penses-y, Bella. Tu pourrais être heureuse à nouveau, continua-t-il avant de me laisser seule.

_Ils t'aiment tous les deux d'une manière que tu ne peux même pas envisager._

_Tu pourrais être heureuse à nouveau._

Mon cœur se serrait sous l'espoir qui commençait à naitre en moi sauf que cette fois je ne le réprimai pas de suite, mon cœur et ma raison bataillant fortement.

J'avais bien vu en sept jours qu'Alice mais surtout Edward voulaient me parler mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de le faire sans qu'il y ait un membre de ma famille à mes côtés étant donné que je refusai de me retrouver seule. Laurent s'était d'ailleurs moqué de moi, me traitant de poule mouillée, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.

Leurs mots pouvaient autant me faire du bien que du mal. Et c'est ce dernier qui m'effrayait.

Seulement, je voulais croire Jasper et les laisser retrouver leur place dans mon cœur -entendre Edward me dire ce qu'il avait à m'avouer- mais même s'il me certifiait de son don que je leur avais manqué, _qu'ils m'aimaient_, je ne pouvais y croire car si c'était effectivement le cas, pourquoi Edward serait parti ? Pourquoi Alice m'aurait-elle laissé me détruire à petit feu ?

Ne lui avais-je pas montré à quel point je l'aimai ?

Avais-je été une si mauvaise amie ?

Le doute qu'avait germé Jasper dans mon esprit me fit grincer des dents car maintenant je me posai des questions sur mon propre comportement à cette époque où j'étais encore humaine et heureuse et je m'en voulais de commencer à me mettre le départ des Cullen sur le dos, car ce n'était pas le cas.

Du moins, j'osai l'espérer.

Je soupirai lourdement essayant de calmer mes nerfs à fleur de peau.

Je n'aimai pas me sentir aussi confuse car le mur que j'avais forgé depuis vingt ans pour protéger mon cœur d'une autre déception et souffrance commençait à s'effriter et j'avais peur que quiconque profite des failles désormais existantes pour me faire du mal.

***OoO***

**.**

Quelques jours plus tard, les Cullen achetèrent une grande villa non loin de la nôtre et qui venait de se libérer de leurs anciens propriétaires, nous quittant enfin pour y vivre même si je savais que nous nous verrions souvent, étant voisins malgré les kilomètres qui nous séparaient.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen et Eléazar étaient d'ailleurs chez eux pour les aider à emménager -même si c'était complètement superflu étant donné nos capacités hors du commun- alors que j'étais partie chasser en compagnie d'Irina et Laurent.

J'aimais beaucoup ce couple.

Alors que Tanya et Kate étaient plutôt du genre extraverti, Irina, elle, préférait rester dans son coin à observer ce qui l'entourait, à lire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup discuter avec autrui pour échanger ses connaissances, ses expériences et comme Laurent, lui, était d'un curieux presque maladif et aimait donc tout savoir, ils avaient passés énormément de temps ensemble -dans un premier temps- à se découvrir avant de se sauter dessus.

Ils étaient généralement souvent du même avis sur tous les sujets, formant un vrai font uni et impénétrable contre ceux qui auraient une opinion différente de la leur contrairement à Eléazar et Carmen qui restèrent tout de même moins « virulent » dans leur amour même s'il l'était tout aussi puissant. Mais quand ils étaient en conflit –pour de simples broutilles- j'avais l'impression de regarder les feux de l'amour devant tant de théâtralité. C'était à en avoir des crampes au ventre.

Sauf que là, à les voir roucouler l'un contre l'autre au lieu de se concentrer sur la chasse me déprimai quelque peu :

-Bon ben je vais vous laisser, maugréai-je avant de filer vers l'Ouest, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne me prêtaient aucune attention trop occupés à redécouvrir la bouche et le corps de l'autre.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvai après plusieurs heures de course et de chasse face à la mer de Béring alors que le soleil se couchait. J'admirai l'étendue d'eau glacée alors que le ciel se couvrait peu à peu d'innombrables étoiles que je me mis à admirer quand je décidai de m'allonger au sol enneigé sans me soucier de mouiller ou même salir mes vêtements.

Et comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvai seule, je m'exerçai à enlever le bouclier qui me protégeait.

Je n'aimai pas cette exercice, me sentant vraiment mise à nue sans lui, étant littéralement sans défense, mais je savais que ça me permettait de mieux le contrôler, de mieux en saisir l'essence afin de mieux l'exploiter.

J'étais toujours autant fascinée de le voir au-dessus de ma tête quand je réussis à l'extraire de moi, encore surprise de voir qu'un simple voile me protégeait de puissants dons mentaux, de mes propres pensées étant entièrement focalisé sur ce que je faisais.

Puis je me mis à chantonner dans ma tête afin de durcir mon entrainement. Ce n'était plus aussi compliqué qu'à mes débuts mais c'était un peu désagréable, mon bouclier luttant contre moi pour retourner à sa place.

Ce fut pire quand, en entendement quelqu'un se diriger vers moi, surprise, je perdis ma concentration et que mon voile ne réintègre ma tête dans un fort claquement. Je relevai le haut de mon corps pour me retrouver en position assise tout en me massant les tempes qui me firent mal à cause du retour brutal de mon bouclier.

Je sentis une main se poser entre mes omoplates alors qu'un corps s'installa à mes côtés et je savais, rien qu'à l'odeur de qui il s'agissait :

-Ça va, Bella ? demanda Edward, soucieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, soufflai-je en sentant la douleur s'amoindrir au fil des secondes. Tu m'as juste pris à dépourvu.

Je me décalai un peu afin de lui faire comprendre gentiment que je voulais qu'il enlève sa main, ce qu'il fit dans la micro seconde qui suivit avant que nous ne plongions tout deux dans un silence plutôt gênant, ne sachant, ni l'un ni l'autre, pas quoi dire :

-Donc j'ai bien entendu tes pensées ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oui. Il m'arrive de retirer mon bouclier quand je suis seule pour me perfectionner dans son maniement.

Je n'en dis pas plus, étant quelque peu mal à l'aise d'être seule en sa présence, ne sachant pas quoi dire maintenant que nous n'étions que tous les deux, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis plus de vingt ans. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas tourné la tête vers lui, ne voulant pas regarder ses sentiments et émotions transparaitre de ses prunelles dorées pour ne pas défaillir et perdre l'assurance que je montrais mais que je n'avais pas forcément.

Sauf que ce silence commençait à me peser :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward ?

Il soupirait profondément et je pus le voir, grâce à ma vue développée, passer une main dans ses cheveux, l'air nerveux.

-J'ai demandé à Alice de surveiller ton futur pour pouvoir venir te parler dès que tu serais seule, avoua-t-il.

-Oh, répondis-je simplement, trop surprise pour en dire plus.

A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait me parler et comme je redoutai ses paroles j'avais tout fait pour le maintenir à distance sauf qu'il était apparemment le temps des discussions. De voir si oui ou non ce que me rabâchait ma famille -et même Jasper- sur les sentiments d'Edward à mon encontre était vrai :

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents et pour ta transformation, commença-t-il, quelque peu hésitant. Si j'avais su ce que tu vivrais après mon départ, je serais resté.

Je grinçai des dents, sentant mes poings se serrer fortement tandis que je réprimai ma colère, comprenant qu'il ne m'avait vraiment jamais aimé, comme il ne ressentait que remords et culpabilité face à ce qui m'était arrivé. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il serait resté parce qu'il m'aimait mais parce que j'avais été transformé par vengeance par la compagne du vampire qu'il avait tué.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de nos morts, dis-je durement en baissant la tête afin que mes cheveux recouvre mon visage dans une vaine tentative de me replier sur moi-même sous la douleur qui me tenaillait de toute part.

-Je ne me sens pas coupable, Bella ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Enfin si, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'il parle ou au mieux, qu'il se lasse et parte enfin pour que je puisse exprimer ma souffrance loin des yeux des autres, mais Edward –comme j'aurais dû m'en douter- n'en resta pas là. Il m'attrapa le menton afin de relever ma tête vers lui et je rivai mes yeux dans les siens remplis de douleur :

-Bella, si je suis partis c'est parce que je pensais te protéger.

-Me protéger ? questionnai-je incrédule, en me dégageant de sa prise tout en repensant à ce que son départ m'avait causé. Et de quoi dis-moi?

-Je voulais te préserver de ma nature. Je pensai pouvoir veiller sur toi en restant à tes côtés mais l'accident de tes dix-huit ans m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rappelé que c'était moi ton ultime menace étant donné que ton sang chantait pour moi. Je te mettais constamment en danger en te faisant côtoyer ma famille !

-Tu ne t'es jamais douté que c'était ton départ qui allait causer ma perte ? Je me suis laissée dépérir après que tu m'ais avoué que mon amour était à sens unique, que je n'avais été qu'une simple distraction pour toi !

-Tu n'as jamais été une distraction, Bella ! s'insurgea-t-il durement tout en prenant mes joues en coupe pour arrêter les mouvements de droite à gauche que je faisais avec ma tête. Je t'aimai Bella ! Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours !

-Lâche-moi, sanglotai-je en essayant de me libérer de ses mains qui me maintenaient toujours. Lâche-moi !

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, ça faisait trop mal car je ne le croyais pas. Comment avait-il pu me laisser aussi facilement s'il m'aimait ? Avait-il cru que son départ ne m'affecterait pas ? Que je n'éprouvai rien pour lui ? Avait-il eu si peu de confiance en notre couple ?

-Je t'en supplie, Bella, crois-moi ! implora-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules en me secouant quelque peu, le regard fou. Je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir en partant. Je pensai que tu m'oublierais facilement et que tu referais ta vie.

-As-tu eu si peu foi en mon amour pour toi ? m'écriai-je, folle de rage malgré les forts sanglots sans larmes qui me submergèrent. As-tu vraiment cru que je pourrais t'oublier ? Regardes dans quel état je me trouvais pendant les six mois qui ont suivis ton départ !

J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je lui donnai, sans réfléchir, l'accès à mes pensées tandis que je me remémorais l'état de loque dans lequel j'étais le jour, et les innombrables cauchemars qui peuplaient mes nuits. Charlie qui tentait de me réconforter, avec qui j'avais parlé de la perte d'Edward, qui m'avait dit comprendre ce que ça faisait de perdre son amour :

_« Chez les Swan, quand nous aimons c'est pour la vie. Nos sentiments sont constants, ils n'évoluent que très rarement. Regarde-moi, seize ans que ta mère m'a quitté et je l'aime toujours autant que la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard !_

_-Est-ce que la douleur diminue avec le temps ?_ avais-je questionné en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler sans que je puisse les arrêter.

_-Non, elle ne diminue pas, on s'habitue à vivre avec, c'est tout, _m'avait-il répondu._ »_

-J'ai vécu tout ça parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en mon amour pour toi ? sanglotai-je piteusement.

-Tu étais humaine et les humains ont la possibilité d'oublier au fil du temps contrairement aux vampires. Je voulais que tu m'oublies, moi, mais aussi mon monde, que tu vives, que tu te maries, que tu aies des enfants, que tu vieillisses et meurs d'une mort paisible mais surtout naturelle ! Je voulais que tu préserves ton âme pas que tu la damnes pour moi comme tu le voulais à l'époque !

-Je t'aimai de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme ! Comment aurais-je pu vivre tout ça alors que je n'en voulais pas si tu n'étais pas auprès de moi ? Pourquoi as-tu cru que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

Il semblait tout autant désespéré que je ne l'étais alors que je commençai à frapper son torse de mes poings sans même m'en rendre compte, ma détresse m'emplissant totalement.

-Et toi ? contra-t-il, fou de douleur. Pourquoi as-tu cru aussi facilement mes mensonges ? Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne t'avais jamais aimé ? Mettre en doute tout ce que j'avais bien pu te dire avant que l'on se sépare ? Comment peux-tu même envisager que ça a été simple pour moi de te quitter ?

-Parce que ton amour pour moi n'avait aucun sens ! m'écriai-je.

-Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas en quoi t'aimer ne te parait pas logique.

-Je n'étais qu'une banale humaine et toi, finis-je en le montrant de ma main de haut en bas. Tu es un magnifique vampire. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, réel.

-Mais ça l'était Bella ! insista-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Sans toi je ne suis rien ! Quand on a apprit ta mort en même temps que celle de tes parents, tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir !

Alors que je tentai de ne pas savourer le contact de sa peau touchant la mienne, je fus soudainement prise d'effroi face à ce qu'il me disait. Mourir ? Pourquoi voulait-il mourir ? Parce qu'il me croyait morte ?

-J'étais près à partir chez les Volturi pour leur demander de mettre fin à mon existence, mais Rosalie m'a retenu en me disant que j'avais fait suffisamment fait souffrir la famille en te quittant et en leur faisant subir ma détresse au quotidien pour que je leur inflige une autre perte. Ils n'auraient pas supporté ma mort et ça aurait été la fin des Cullen.

J'étais figée, complètement sidérée par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

-Comment as-tu pu envisager de te donner la mort ? soufflai-je d'une voix blanche. Je ne vaux pas la peine de se suicider, Edward !

-Toi aussi tu sous-estimes mon amour pour toi, sourit-il tristement. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existais plus, Bella.

Il inspira profondément avant de lever légèrement la tête, semblant en proie à ses souvenirs :

-Il a fallu que toute la famille me supplie pour que je renonce au projet que j'avais en tête. Sauf que je ne supportai pas de vivre auprès de couples qui m'exposaient leur bonheur, leur amour alors que j'avais renoncé au mien. J'ai en quelque sorte pris mon indépendance et les ai quitté pendant une décennie.

-Qu'as-tu fais pendant dix ans ? Tu… hésitai-je, sentant mon cœur se serrer. Tu t'es cherché une compagne ?

-Grand Dieu, non ! rit-il légèrement, me faisant soupirer de soulagement. Tu es et seras toujours la seule pour moi, Bella. Jamais je ne pourrais être avec une autre femme que toi. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme damnée t'appartiennent pour toujours même si tu n'es plus de ce monde. Rappelle-toi que quand un vampire subit un changement important, comme aimer, c'est irréversible et donc définitif.

Je sentis une douce chaleur envahir tout mon être, calmant toutes mes craintes d'un revers de main. Mais je devais bien le dire, j'étais curieuse :

-Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Il me regardait piteusement avant de détourner le regard au loin :

-Je me suis terré dans un grenier sordide à Rio de Janeiro, avoua-t-il, honteux. Je ne faisais rien de la journée à part penser à toi, à remuer ma peine. Je ne chassai que très rarement, quand l'envie me prenait –ce qui était rare. Bref, après mes années « d'adolescence » quand je me nourrissais de sang humain, ces dix années représentent une autre part de moi dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier.

-Je comprends, soufflai-je.

Et c'était le cas. Lui comme moi avions essayés de survivre à notre rupture du mieux que nous le pouvions même si c'était dur de surpasser sa peine.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui vif et clair d'Edward, avant de tendre la main et de lui caresser à mon tour la joue.

Et redécouvrir sa peau sous la mienne m'électrisa. Elle n'était plus aussi froide que dans mon souvenir mais toujours aussi douce que de la soie. J'adorai pouvoir me permettre ce petit geste après tout ce que nous venions de nous dire même si je me demandai ce que nous allions devenir.

Edward se rapprocha timidement de moi, comme pour m'embrasser sauf que je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il le fasse ou pas, ayant trop peur de souffrir à nouveau et même s'il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées, il devina facilement mon trouble et chuchota, tout contre mes lèvres :

-Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard, Bella. Dis-moi que l'on peut encore être ensemble malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Sentir nos souffles se mélanger me fit frissonner et je ne sus qui de nous deux avait fait le premier pas et embrasser l'autre.

C'était un chaste baiser.

Simple mais Ô combien dévastateur !

Je sentis tout mon être exploser sous la multitude de sensations que je découvrais depuis ma renaissance. Moi qui était gelée depuis plus de vingt ans, ressentis enfin la chaleur, la vraie, celle qui nous réchauffe de l'intérieur, qui s'enflamme grâce à celui que l'on aime.

Mon cœur semblait revivre. Le trou béant avait complètement disparu dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de retrouver possession de tous mes moyens, de ne plus stagner au sol mais de m'envoler, tellement je me sentais légère, sereine.

Sauf que je voulais plus.

C'est pour ça que je crochetai la nuque d'Edward de mes bras avant qu'il ne nous relève tout deux et l'embrassai avec fougue, passion et désir.

J'étais totalement dominée par mes sentiments et émotions que je ne parvenais plus à contrôler et j'avais peur de faire fuir Edward mais il me rendit mon nouveau baiser avec la même intensité.

Je fourrageai mes mains dans ses cheveux bronze alors que les siennes naviguèrent dans mon dos avant de s'arrêter au creux de mes reins où il appuya pour coller mon corps contre le sien.

Jamais auparavant nous n'avions échangés pareille étreinte, Edward ayant peur –à raison puisque je comprenais mieux son point de vue étant maintenant vampire- de me faire du mal du temps où j'étais humaine et je culpabilisais presque de l'avoir fait autant souffrir à cause de mon odeur mais aussi d'avoir tenté de repousser ses limites quand il savait clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas m'embrasser aussi librement que je le voulais.

Et sa langue.

Bon sang, je me sentais si consumée par le désir rien qu'en jouant avec sa langue de la mienne, en découvrant complètement sa bouche, sans crainte qu'il ne me repousse ou que je ne me fasse mal avec ses dents tranchantes.

Je savais que nous aurions dû nous arrêter là, ne pas pousser plus loin notre « découverte physique » mais je n'arrivais pas à me stopper. Ce que je ressentais était tellement fort, intense, que je me noyais complètement dedans.

Heureusement, Edward avait une bien meilleure maîtrise que la mienne et recula légèrement avant de me regarder béatement. Nos souffles étaient courts mais nos sourires étaient énormes. Ses yeux étaient si lumineux qu'il m'éblouit franchement, et j'en aurais rougis si j'avais encore été humaine :

-Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Oui, mais j'aimerais que l'on se redécouvre aussi, pas que l'on se saute dessus comme je m'apprêtais à le faire. Parler m'aidera à redonner pleinement confiance en nous, expliquai-je. A apaiser définitivement mes craintes.

-C'est une bonne idée, mon ange, sourit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et tu verras à quel point je veux rester auprès de toi pour l'éternité.

***OoO***

**.**

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'Edward et moi étions un couple pour le plus grand plaisir de nos deux familles.

Trois jours que l'on s'amusait à jouer aux petits humains en ne se voyant qu'en journée, assis tout deux sur un canapé de mon salon ou du sien à parler de tout et de rien, à reconstruire de nouvelles bases pour notre couple.

Trois jours que l'on ne faisait que ça : Réapprendre à se connaitre.

Trois jours où on s'échangeait quand même quelques baisers qui me laissèrent quelque peu frustrée je l'admets, et qu'on se câlinait sous l'œil rempli de tendresse de ceux qui assistait à la scène –sauf Emmett qui en profitait pour nous taquiner.

Trois jours que chaque nuits je me faisais chambrer par Kate -sous les regards amusés d'Irina, Laurent et Eléazar- qui me traitait d'amoureuse transi et que Tanya et Carmen me souriaient chaudement tout en me répétant qu'elles avaient eu raison, que ça leur faisaient plaisir de me voir enfin heureuse.

J'étais sur un nuage.

Un énorme nuage rose.

Et je ne voulais pas en redescendre.

Jamais.

Moi qui avait été pendant plus de vingt ans déprimée, désespérée et morose sur l'avenir, je redécouvrais la joie, le bonheur et l'amour.

Et même si c'était moi qui avait demandé à Edward de ne se voir qu'en journée pour que je reste avec ma famille le soir, j'étais impatiente que le soleil se lève pour que mon amour vienne me chercher.

J'adorai ces moments où il frappait à la porte, que Carmen le laisse entrer avec un regard moqueur mais tendre avant que Kate ou Tanya ne s'amusent à le menacer de le faire démembrer s'il me faisait du mal.

J'étais enfin apaisée, sereine. Toute peur de souffrir s'était envolée au fil des jours, voyant avec quelle intensité Edward me regardait, me touchait et m'embrassait. A chaque fois que mes craintes commençaient à germer dans mon esprit, Edward me rassurait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Je m'étonnai d'ailleurs souvent de le voir si bien me connaitre malgré les vingt ans qui nous avaient séparés et je lui avais posé la question à laquelle il m'avait répondu ceci :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour te lire. Je connais chacune de tes mimiques et cette petite ride entre tes sourcils, dit-il en le touchant de son index, ainsi que le fait que tu t'acharnes sur ta lèvre inférieure et ton regard lointain et triste me disent tout ce que je souhaite savoir. Je t'aime, Bella et plus jamais je ne te quitterais. Je ne referais pas cette erreur deux fois.

Je le voyais sincère, amoureux et ça me rassurait de l'entendre me dire tout ça mais j'avais déjà connu cette situation des années auparavant alors je ne plongeai pas corps et âme dans cette relation comme je l'avais déjà fait. Je gardai vigoureusement un petite part de mon cœur en sécurité, restant quelque peu méfiante même si c'était dur de ne pas mettre mes doutes au placard quand Edward m'embrassait avec avidité.

Alice et moi nous étions même expliquées et je comprenais maintenant son choix d'être partie sans rien me dire. Après tout, Edward –ne voulant pas souffrir davantage de notre séparation- avait demandé à toute sa famille de m'oublier et de me laisser vivre la vie humaine qu'il aurait aimé que je vive et même si ça l'avait tué de le faire, elle avait obéit, par compassion envers son frère.

Bref, nous avions mis les choses à plats mais notre relation restait plutôt tendue car j'avais du mal à lui accorder pleinement, et de nouveau, ma confiance. Cependant, je savais que le temps ferait sûrement son œuvre.

Je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille avant que ses mains ne se posent sur mon ventre et ne me tirent doucement contre un torse dur que je reconnaitrais entre mille si son odeur n'avait pas déjà trahit son propriétaire.

-Tout va bien, Bella ? demanda Edward en dégageant ma nuque avant de poser ses lèvres dessus.

-Oui, soufflai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus de peau à embrasser. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir accueilli aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai enfin pu découvrir à quoi ressemblait ta chambre.

Je me retournai de la baie vitrée que je fixai depuis plusieurs heures avant d'embrasser tendrement Edward. Le sentir si près de moi m'apaisait et j'oubliai momentanément tous mes tracas.

-A quoi pensais-tu si fort au point de ne pas voir le temps défiler ou m'entendre arriver ?

-A ces trois jours, souris-je doucement en plongeant mon nez dans son cou. Je me sens enfin bien avec toi.

Nous restâmes silencieux, savourant ce doux moment à deux. Edward me caressait les reins, le dos avant qu'il n'attrape une mèche de mes cheveux et ne la porte à son nez tout en me fixant intensément du regard.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine et très vite, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avidement et sans même que je ne le vois venir, je me retrouvai allongée sur mon lit –que j'avais fait installé malgré ma condition afin de me souvenir de mon ancienne vie- Edward sur moi, nos bouches et nos mains n'arrêtant pas d'explorer le corps de l'autre.

J'étais dominée par mes sentiments, par tout ce que je ressentais sous les gestes d'Edward mais quand je le sentis palper délicatement ma poitrine sous mon haut, une part de moi se réveilla et me poussait à me poser des questions :

Etais-je vraiment prête à aller plus loin dans notre relation alors que je continuai à douter d'Edward dès qu'il n'était pas près de moi ?

Etais-je prête à lui donner ma virginité au bout de seulement trois jours de retrouvailles ?

Est-ce qu'il n'envisageait pas de profiter physiquement de moi maintenant que j'étais vampire puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire –à ce niveau là- sans me blesser quand j'étais humaine ?

J'aimai Edward mais j'étais terrifiée qu'il me quitte encore après lui avoir donné ce qu'il voulait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? chuchota-t-il en vrillant ses prunelles inquisitrices dans les miennes.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, m'écriai-je en essayant de me dégager de lui.

Je m'assis sur le lit, dos à lui avant de passer mes mains sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux, paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

-Je ne comptais pas aller plus loin, Bella ! s'exclama-t-il, surprit, après s'être levé et accroupi devant moi. Je suis désolé si j'ai dépassé tes limites, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

J'étais perdue. Mitigée entre mon amour pour lui et la peur qui venait de m'envahir de le voir disparaitre de nouveau. Pourquoi paniquai-je maintenant ? Parce que notre relation évoluait au stade supérieur ?

Je serrais fortement mes bras autour de ma poitrine afin de me protéger d'une nouvelle souffrance qui commença à m'engloutir sous la révélation qui frappa :

Non, c'était parce qu'au fond je savais qu'il allait repartir.

-Tu vas repartir, soufflai-je en me rendant compte que je croyais vraiment en l'affirmation que je venais de dire.

-Non, Bella ! Non ! répliqua-t-il fermement en agrippant mes épaules. Bella, continua-t-il en attrapant mon menton afin que nos yeux se croisent. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne compte plus te lâcher ! Je ne repartirai plus sans toi !

Des mots, des promesses. Il en avait déjà tant dit dans le passé.

-C'est pour ça que je te sentais distante quelques fois, supposa-t-il à voix basse. Bella, je suis né au début du vingtième siècle et j'ai été éduqué avec certaines valeurs dont le fait que je ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avant le mariage et je tiens beaucoup à ce point.

Il fit un sourire tendre tout en me caressant la joue, le regard sincère plongé dans le mien :

-D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en me lançant son fameux sourire en coin, il y a quelque chose que dois faire avant que nous fassions l'amour.

-Quoi ? demandai-je les yeux écarquillés, redoutant la réponse étant donné qu'il me parlait mariage.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin en velours noir, sous mon regard ahuri :

-J'attendais le bon moment pour te faire ma demande, le moment où tu me ferais enfin entièrement confiance pour te demander de m'épouser, mais je viens de comprendre que tu douteras toujours de moi, dit-il en me souriant tristement.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, lançai-je piteusement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, coupa-t-il. C'est de ma faute si on en est là, que l'on se soit séparé, que tu sois désormais un vampire, que l'on ait souffert pendant tant d'années… Je t'aime, Bella, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le concevoir et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi du même amour même si je sens que tu ne me donnes pas tout ton cœur de peur que je te quitte à nouveau. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Plus jamais. Sauf que ma parole, à ce sujet, ne vaut plus rien pour toi étant donné ce que nous avons vécu, et je ne t'en veux pas, alors je vais te prouver par des actes que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi, que je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

Edward inspira profondément et ouvrit l'écrin tout en vrillant ses prunelles remplis d'amour dans les miens. J'étais figée, hébétée, attendant qu'il fasse ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

-Isabella Marie Swan, je te jure de t'aimer pour la vie, de rester à tes côtés et de t'épauler, te protéger à chaque instant des jours restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

.

.

.

**Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher d'avoir coupé à cet endroit^^**

**Pas grave, j'assume !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé les explications entre Bella et Edward et de ne pas avoir développé celles entre Bella et Alice…**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et merci encore de me lire, de me laisser des reviews pour ceux qui en laissent !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter ! Ca y est je m'y lance^^ Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée et des publications de mes écris ! Le lien vers ma page se trouve sur mon profil FF !**

**A bientôt pour la dernière partie qui arrivera jeudi prochain ! Et oui, c'est déjà la fin, désolée pour ceux qui voulaient que j'écrive plus de chapitres, mais j'ai toujours vu REVIVRE de la façon dont je vous la présente !^^**

**Katty**


	4. Un futur qui peut être beau

.

.

…**UN FUTUR QUI PEUT ÊTRE BEAU…**

.

.

_-Isabella Marie Swan, je te jure de t'aimer pour la vie, de rester à tes côtés et de t'épauler, te protéger à chaque instant des jours restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?_

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il ne pouvait pas me demander _ça _!

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer fortement, ma respiration s'accélérer, mes yeux s'embuer de larmes qui ne couleront jamais tandis que mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir à se resserrer sur lui-même avec force.

Il ne pouvait pas me demander en mariage !

Edward, qui me fixait avec une certaine impatience, sembla perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait tout en écarquillant des yeux face à ma soudaine crise d'angoisse.

-Bella ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? paniqua-t-il.

Sauf que je ne le voyais plus, je me renfermais sur moi-même afin de fuir toute douleur. Je m'enfonçai si profondément dans mon esprit que je ne voyais, n'entendais, ne ressentais plus rien.

J'étais dans le noir.

Un noir profond mais apaisant.

Loin de cette situation dans laquelle Edward venait de me mettre.

Il ne pouvait pas me demander de l'épouser.

Pas comme ça.

Pas après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble depuis seulement trois jours.

Je ne croyais même pas au mariage.

Pas quand mes propres parents avaient vu le leur détruit au bout d'à peine deux ans d'union.

Pas quand mes parents ne pouvaient même pas y assister.

Mes parents qui, par ma faute, étaient morts.

Toute la tristesse que je ressentais vis-à-vis de leur décès et que j'avais réussis à canaliser sous une colère noire à mon encontre les premières années de mon existence vampirique explosa mais je la rejetais en me plongeant dans le néant qui m'entourait.

Je ne voulais pas repenser à leurs morts.

Je ne voulais pas repenser aux cris qui étaient sortis de leurs bouches avant de mourir.

Je ne voulais pas repenser au dernier mot de ma mère.

Mais la demande en mariage d'Edward m'avait rappelé leurs absences et tout ce qu'ils manqueraient dans ma vie.

Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter car c'était de ma faute s'ils étaient morts.

Par ma faute, ils n'assisteront jamais à ma remise de diplôme si un jour je me décide à retourner au lycée.

Par ma faute, ils n'assisteront pas à mon mariage.

Plus que tout, par ma faute, ils ne vivront pas la vie qu'ils auraient _dû_ vivre.

J'ignorai combien de temps je me répétai ces affirmations mais je sentis tout doucement le néant s'éclaircir, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour me faire peur et me faire parler à voix haute afin de rester accrocher à ce que je pensai :

-C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts.

_-Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute_, répondit une voix que je ne reconnus pas mais qui résonnait dans ma tête.

-Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

_-Tes parents n'auraient jamais voulu que tu culpabilises ! Ils auraient voulu que tu vives ! Que tu profites de ta nouvelle existence !_

-Je ne peux pas ! sanglotai-je. Je ne peux pas !

_-Il faut que tu acceptes leurs morts, Bella ! Faire une dépression ne les ramènera pas ! Il est temps que tu laisses tes parents reposer en paix. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais ton deuil de ta famille que tu les oublieras, ou que tu saliras leurs mémoires, loin de là ! Tu ne fais que te détruire à petit feu en te raccrochant à ta tristesse mais surtout à ta culpabilité sauf qu'aucun de nous n'allons te laisser faire ! Il faut que tu vives, Bella !_

-C'est trop dur ! Comment puis-je continuer à vivre sans eux ?

_-Tu peux compter sur ta famille, Edward, les Cullen ! Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider à aller mieux ! Vis pour Renée, Charlie et Phil ! C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulus pour toi, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Nous serons toujours là pour t'épauler, t'aimer, mais laisse-nous le faire au lieu de toujours te renfermer sur toi-même ! Reviens vers nous, Bella !_

Je sentis progressivement le néant qui m'entourait disparaitre au profit d'une obscurité que seuls mes yeux clos m'offraient.

_-Je commence à la percevoir. Elle revient tout doucement parmi nous._

_-Reviens-moi, ma Bella. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi ! Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bella !_

Petit à petit, je retrouvais mes sens -sauf la vue que je refusai pour le moment de recouvrer- et commençai à prendre conscience de mon environnement. Je sentais deux personnes proches de moi mais en captai sept un peu plus loin dans la pièce où je me trouvai, grâce à leurs respirations.

-Edward ? demandai-je en savourant sa fragrance non loin de moi.

-Oui, mon ange, c'est moi ! Ouvre-les yeux, mon amour.

Ouvrir les yeux permettrait à la douleur de la perte de ma famille de m'envahir de nouveau.

Ouvrir les yeux signifierait pourtant d'arrêter de me porter le blâme de leur mort.

Ouvrir les yeux signerait enfin la dernière étape de mon deuil, l'acceptation totale de leur décès même si c'était surtout par résignation.

Etais-je prête à ça ?

Ça faisait tout de même vingt ans que je me torturais l'esprit avec la mort de mes proches, que je me rejetai la faute dessus à chaque fois que je me sentais quelque peu heureuse avec ma nouvelle famille.

Vingt ans que je culpabilisai alors que je savais que mes parents auraient voulu que je vive à fond mon existence :

_« Je ne supporte plus te voir végéter ainsi, Bella ! _s'était exclamé Charlie après que j'ai passé une énième journée à broyer du noir. _Je comprends ta peine, l'a partage mais je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie ! Tu dois te battre, profiter de ta jeunesse, vivre !_

_Je le voyais soupirer avant de passer une main sur son visage face à mon manque de réaction. Il semblait avoir prit dix ans et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquais les conséquences de ma dépression sur mon entourage, sur mon père. Je le faisais souffrir sans même le vouloir, à simplement baisser les bras._

_-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi, pour ta mère. Ni Renée, ni moi ne voulons te voir dans un tel état et si la situation s'aggrave, nous prendrons les mesures qui s'imposent car nous ne voulons pas perdre notre fille. C'est aux enfants d'enterrer les parents, pas l'inverse, Bella, pas l'inverse. »_

-Bella ? continua la voix de velours d'un ton quelque peu inquiet.

J'avais enterré mes parents et maintenant je devais arrêter de ressasser leurs morts, de me raccrocher à ma détresse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu et je ne le comprenais que maintenant, après vingt ans de douleur, de remise en question, de culpabilité.

Ils étaient tous les trois morts et je devais enfin l'accepter. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs pas supportés de me voir dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais depuis tant d'années, pas après m'avoir vu au fond du gouffre après le départ d'Edward.

_« Lâchez-nous, sales délinquants juvéniles ! cria Renée. Vous ne croyez pas que ma fille ne souffre pas déjà de la perte de son petit-ami ? __Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir davantage !_ _Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vouloir se venger d'elle ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal, contrairement à vous ! »_

_« __Fuis__. »_

Fuir pour vivre malgré leurs morts.

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai dans celui, onyx, d'Edward.

-Merci, mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras avant de me serrer fortement contre lui.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, légèrement surprise de son _enthousiasme_ et remarquai les mines soulagées de Tanya, d'abord, puis Kate, Carmen, Eléazar, Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper et Alice.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as besoin d'aller chasser ? interrogea-t-il à la va-vite.

-Respire Edward, souris-je doucement mais tendrement. Je vais bien. Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant.

Et étrangement, je sentais à quel point mes propos semblaient justes.

J'avais l'impression que vraiment accepter la mort de mes parents m'avait libéré d'un poids. Je me sentais plus légère, plus _libre_.

-Ça fait trois semaines, Bella ! s'écria Edward, fou de douleur que reflétait parfaitement ses prunelles noires. Trois semaines que tu étais dans cette sorte de coma ! J'ai cru te perdre de nouveau ! Plus jamais ça, Bella ! S'il te plait, ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Ses bras autour de moi raffermirent leur prise, tant et si bien que si j'avais été humaine il m'aurait brisé en mille morceaux mais je ne pensais qu'à ce qu'il venait de m'avouer : _Trois semaines_ ? Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de m'être repliée sur moi-même autant de temps. Des minutes voire de heures, mais des _jours _?

-Trois semaines ? soufflai-je, les yeux dans le vide. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je en regardant les membres de ma famille.

-Tu as commencé à faire une sorte de crise d'angoisse, murmura difficilement Edward qui me tenait toujours contre lui, le nez plongé dans mes cheveux. Et puis tout à coup, tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai rattrapé à temps et ai essayé de te réveiller, en vain, avant que je n'appelle Tanya.

-J'ai eu une vision de toi, allongée dans un lit, inconsciente, ajouta Alice. Je suis donc venue de suite, accompagnée de Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé –Rose et Emmett étant partis chassés avec Irina et Laurent.

-J'ai essayé de te réveiller avec mon don, continua Jasper. Sauf que je ne te percevais plus donc j'ai vite compris que tu ne sentirais aucune de mes ondes.

- Au bout d'à peine quelques heures, nous ne pouvions même plus t'approcher. Une sorte de barrière invisible nous barrait le passage à un mètre de toi. J'en ai donc conclu que ton don s'est développé en bouclier physique, compléta Eléazar.

-Pendant deux semaines, nous n'avons pas pu t'approcher, révéla Tanya, alors Kate et Jasper se servaient de leurs dons pour tenter d'affaiblir ton bouclier physique alors que nous autres le faisions physiquement. Puis une semaine avant ton réveil, la barrière invisible a enfin disparut et tu as commencé à parler.

-C'était vous qui me parliez, compris-je. Je vous entendais mais ne pouvais pas savoir de qui provenait les voix.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé pour toi pendant ces trois semaines ? demanda curieusement Carlisle.

-Je me suis repliée sur moi-même mentalement pour éviter de me confronter à la mort de mes parents, dis-je simplement afin d'éviter de leur parler de la demande en mariage d'Edward.

-Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché une telle réaction ? interrogea Tanya.

Tandis que je sentis Edward se figer et relâcher son étreinte, je vis Alice ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais je lui lançai un regard si noir qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Je répondis de suite à la question, mes yeux toujours centrée sur la femme de Jasper alors que je pris une des mains d'Edward dans les miennes, comme pour le rassurer :

-Rien qui ne vous concerne pour le moment.

Mon ton avait dû les mettre en garde car personne ne répliqua et j'en profitai pour me lever. Ce simple geste me montra que j'avais vraiment besoin de sang pour retrouver les forces que j'avais perdus en utilisant mon bouclier pendant deux semaines. De plus, je ne m'étais pas nourris depuis un mois maintenant.

-Edward et moi allons chasser, déclarai-je en regardant ce dernier, interrogateur.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front :

-Ne nous attendez pas avant quelques jours, d'accord ?

-Prenez tout votre temps, les enfants, nous sourit Esmé.

Nous lui retournions tous les deux le geste avant de saluer le reste de nos deux familles puis nous courrions ensemble vers le Nord.

Très vite, je m'abreuvai de tous les animaux qui croisaient ma route, finissant par sauter sur un loup puis un caribou avant de fermer les yeux sous la sensation exquise qui s'empara de moi.

J'aimais cette sensation de recouvrer mes forces au fur et à mesure que le sang s'imprégnait en moi. C'était grisant, enivrant même si une légère brûlure persistait à se faire sentir au fond de ma gorge.

-Tu as finis de chasser ?

Je rouvris les yeux et tombais dans le regard or de celui d'Edward qui semblait quelque peu hésitant à mon encontre.

-Tout va bien ? demandai-je.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se frotter la nuque, fataliste :

-Tu ne veux pas m'épouser.

Je savais que l'on allait discuter de sa demande en mariage, mais qu'il lance le sujet de cette manière, me brisait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine et pourtant c'était ce que je faisais, bien malgré moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis non, dis-je doucement et en le voyant retrouver le sourire de nouveau je grimaçai.

-Mais tu ne dis pas oui, comprit-il. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi.

-Je ne crois pas au mariage, déclarai-je en me tendant. Mes propres parents ont divorcés deux ans après avoir prononcé leurs vœux. J'ai vu Charlie détruit par leur rupture, Renée critiquer cette institution à longueur de journée tout au long de ma vie.

J'inspirai profondément afin de me donner du courage avant de continuer :

-Le pire, c'est que quand tu as fais ta demande, et même si ça m'est passé par la tête, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a provoqué une crise d'angoisse, mais plutôt le fait que je si je me mariais un jour avec toi –car il n'y aurait eu que toi dans mon cœur- ils allaient tout les trois être absents. Ils te connaissaient, Edward, et ils auraient pu assister à notre union si les choses se seraient passées autrement. Ils auraient _dû_ être présents !

Je vis la culpabilité s'emparer d'Edward à une vitesse incroyable et avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il parla :

-Je suis désolé, Bella…

-Non, coupai-je fermement. Je refuse que tu te mettes le blâme pour la mort de mes parents sur le dos. Je t'ai déjà pardonné ton départ, je ne veux pas revenir dessus et encore moins que tu t'en veuilles ! Le passé doit rester dans le passé, même si c'est dur de l'accepter en tant que tel alors que l'on continue à souffrir de ce que l'on a vécu.

-Je m'en voudrais durant toute mon existence de t'avoir quitté il y a vingt ans, souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ce fardeau, murmurai-je en lui caressant la joue. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et ce, pour l'éternité.

Il pencha son visage sur ma main, profitant de mon geste tendre, les yeux brillants d'amour.

Cependant, il me semblait toujours quelque peu accablé alors que je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre et décidai de dévier quelque peu le sujet :

-Pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser ? Je ne comprends pas ce besoin que tu sembles avoir.

-Je voudrais que tu vois mon point de vue : Je suis né au début du vingtième siècle. J'ai été élevé avec des principes moraux à respecter et le mariage en fait partie. J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir remonter l'allée pour me rejoindre à l'autel, que tu portes mon nom, que l'on soit tout deux unis par les liens sacrés du mariage pour l'éternité. C'était des rêves inaccessibles à l'époque où tu étais encore humaine car je ne voulais pas t'arracher à ta vie, à ta famille mais maintenant que le Destin ou autre divinité quelconque m'a donné une seconde chance de toucher au bonheur à tes côtés et je veux faire les choses bien, comme mes parents biologiques me l'ont appris. De plus, ça te permettrait de ne plus douter de mon amour pour toi. Nous serons liés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ses mots me touchaient au plus profond de mon être, réchauffant mon cœur mort.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce que m'expliquait Edward et commençais tout doucement à partager ses idées, le mariage me paraissant beaucoup moins effrayant ou stupide quand je pouvais alors, grâce à ça, être liée à lui pour l'éternité.

Mais j'étais toujours quelque peu effrayé par cette institution.

Je lui fis malgré tout un petit sourire à Edward avant de poser chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes :

-Tu comprends ? susurra-t-il en vrillant ses prunelles pleines d'espoir et d'amour dans les miennes.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, répondis-je calmement en inspirant profondément.

Ses yeux dorés perdirent un peu de leur éclat avant de répliquer doucement :

-Mais tu n'acceptes toujours pas ma demande, comprit-il.

-Pas aujourd'hui, ajoutai-je en souriant légèrement, crispée. J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

-Mais tu m'épouseras un jour, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et de vriller ses prunelles dans les miennes, un énorme sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres.

En le regardant me fixer avec une telle intensité me chamboula et c'est la gorge nouée que je m'imaginais mariée à lui, m'appeler Isabella Marie Masen Cullen pour l'éternité.

Nous nous appartiendrons mutuellement pour toujours.

Plus d'abandon.

Plus de souffrance.

Plus de plaie béante dans ma poitrine.

Plus de doute.

Rien que du bonheur.

De la joie.

Mais surtout de l'amour.

Beaucoup d'amour, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je voulais vivre tout ça.

J'avais besoin de tout ça pour vivre pleinement cette existence vampirique.

La chaleur qui se propageait dans tout mon être froid face à l'amour que me portait Edward et qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles me submergea.

Je sentais mes yeux me se brouiller sous les larmes qui ne couleront jamais mais que l'émotion avait fait apparaitre.

Même si j'avais toujours peur, je prenais conscience que je voulais me marier avec Edward. Je voulais être sa femme. Je voulais être liée à cet homme qui possédait mon cœur depuis plus de vingt ans.

-J'accepterais bientôt ta demande.

**.**

***OoO***

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'Edward m'avait demandé de l'épouser.

Deux semaines que nous avions passés collés l'un à l'autre de jour comme de nuit. Même pour aller chasser, nous y allions tous les deux voire avec d'autres membres de nos familles, mais jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Mon amour pour Edward n'avait de cesse de grandir et je me retrouvais très facilement submergée par ce que je ressentais pour lui et j'adorai ça, étant désormais définitivement et totalement heureuse. Le fait qu'il souhaitait m'épouser avait apaisé toutes mes craintes d'un nouvel abandon.

Et pourtant, le fait qu'Edward pense très sérieusement au mariage me faisait redescendre sur terre car j'étais indécise. Dès que j'étais prête à me lancer vers Edward pour lui dire que j'acceptai sa demande, ma peur reprenait le dessus et me faisait rétracter. C'était idiot car je savais que notre mariage n'était pas voué à l'échec comme celui de mes parents mais c'était comme un réflexe lié à ma phobie des mariages.

Cependant, une autre peur me tenaillait le ventre et c'est pour ça que je me retrouvai avec Tanya, avec qui j'étais partie, seule, chasser après avoir expliqué à Edward que j'avais besoin de parler à celle que je considérais comme ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, voire même une mère par moment.

Je la regardai finir de s'abreuver de son caribou, assise contre un arbre tout en essayant de mettre mes idées en place alors qu'elle me regardait, légèrement moqueuse :

-Tu devrais déstressée, Bella, sourit-elle devant ma mine soucieuse, en me rejoignant. Tu vas finir par avoir des rides avant l'heure !

-Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser, dis-je d'un seul coup.

-Wow, la vache ! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. Et j'imagine que tu as dis non, sinon nous ne serions pas ici, présuma-t-elle.

-Suis-je si prévoyante ? me lamentai-je en cachant mon visage de mes deux mains.

-En vingt ans, j'ai appris à te connaitre, Bella. Et même si je ne le vois pas souvent, j'imagine qu'Edward n'a pas lâché le morceau ! Ai-je tort ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête :

-Nous avons donné à l'autre notre point de vue sur la question et ça m'a permit de réfléchir à la question. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé un peu de temps à Edward. Je l'épouserais un jour, faut-il juste que j'ai le cran de lui dire oui.

Tanya devint pensive, fixant le vide droit devant elle. Elle était vraiment belle et j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi Edward avait refusé ses avances ou qu'elle n'ait pas de compagnon étant donné qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. Non pas que j'étais jalouse, j'étais même plutôt triste qu'après tout ces siècles de plaisirs érotiques éphémères avec les humains et les vampires, Tanya –et Kate- n'ait pas encore trouvé sa moitié.

-Tu as fait le deuil de tes parents, commença-t-elle doucement comme pour éviter de briser la quiétude que notre environnement enneigée nous procurait après chaque chasse. Et tu sais que votre mariage sera éternel, jamais il ne sera brisé.

J'approuvais d'un simple signe de tête en ramenant mes genoux pliés contre ma poitrine comme pour me protéger de l'impact que pourraient avoir ses prochains mots :

-Est-ce que tu as peur que nous te tournions le dos si tu te liais à Edward ? Que nous te rejetterions de notre famille puisque tu en rejoindrais une autre ?

Ses yeux dorés me fixaient droit dans les miens, me figeant sous l'intensité qu'il y régnait. Tanya ne voulait pas de mensonges, elle me connaissait trop pour ne pas me comprendre en un seul coup d'œil.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas ? chuchotai-je pour moi-même, même si je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu grâce à notre ouïe vampirique.

-Petite idiote ! lança-t-elle fortement. Tu feras toujours partie de la famille, Bella. Depuis ce fameux jour où tu as rejoints notre clan, je savais que ce jour arriverait. Ce jour où tu nous quitterais pour vivre ton éternité auprès d'Edward. Je ne vais pas mentir, oui, ton départ me causera énormément de chagrin, à Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eléazar et même à Laurent alors qu'il est plutôt taciturne. Tout le monde sera triste de te voir partir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vive chaque parent ? Chaque père, mère, frère et sœur vivent cette épreuve quand l'un des leurs quitte la maison pour rejoindre celle qu'il fondera avec son âme-sœur et on s'y était tous préparé.

Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de sourire doucement :

-Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte, Bella. Que ton nom soit Swan, Denali ou Cullen. Nous t'aimerons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je lui sautai dans les bras avant de l'étreindre avec force :

-Merci de m'avoir rassurée, Tanya ! Et saches que tu resteras toujours ma sœur et ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

J'entendis son rire cristallin s'élever dans les airs tandis qu'elle me rendit mon étreinte :

-Je l'espère bien !

Nous étions retournées chez nous en nous tenant la main. J'avais profité que l'on soit encore toutes les deux pour lui demander d'être mon témoin, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur, riant d'avance à la tête qu'allait faire Kate quand cette dernière découvrira qu'elle ne serait qu'une simple invitée au mariage.

J'étais nostalgique. Ces moments de complicité entre elle et moi allaient me manquer. Tanya avait été ma bouée de sauvetage ces dernières années, m'écoutant et m'épaulant à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'une amie. Mais je savais que je devais avancer. Que ma place était auprès d'Edward et des Cullen même si les Denali avaient une place privilégiée dans mon cœur.

Edward m'attendait patiemment dans ma chambre et je l'embrassai fougueusement en arrivant à sa hauteur avant que je ne recule et ne le regarde dans les yeux tout en gardant mes mains dans les siennes :

-Pose ta question, soufflai-je en souriant.

Il parut perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre face à mon enthousiasme qui cachait tant bien que mal mon appréhension. Son regard ainsi que son visage se mirent à resplendir comme jamais et je sentis mon corps se réchauffer face à l'intensité du bonheur qui transparaissait d'Edward et qui m'atteignait de plein fouet.

Il mit un genou à terre et sortit l'écrin en velours de la poche de son jean avant de l'ouvrir sous mes yeux émerveillés :

-Isabella Marie Swan, je te jure de t'aimer pour la vie, de rester à tes côtés et de t'épauler, te protéger à chaque instant des jours restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

-Oui ! Mille fois oui, Edward ! m'écriai-je, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Edward glissa l'anneau en or sertit de petits diamants sur mon annulaire avant de l'embrasser trois fois puis de se relever. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en tenant de ses mains mon visage en coupe.

-Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, susurra-t-il en plusieurs baisers.

-Je t'aime, Edward et je suis impatiente de devenir ta femme.

-Isabella Cullen, souffla-t-il dans un éblouissant sourire.

-Bella Masen Cullen, corrigeai-je avant de m'emparer avidement de sa bouche.

Edward et moi ne voulions pas quitter ma chambre, voulant célébrer ensemble nos fiançailles mais en même temps, nous désirions que nos familles apprennent rapidement la nouvelle alors nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous nous dirigions vers le salon de ma maison.

Je ne fus pas surprise de voir tous les membres de nos familles réunis en voyant le sourire malicieux d'Alice et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'Edward leur annonça que j'avais accepté de l'épouser.

Nous eûmes droits aux accolades chaleureuses et félicitations en tout genre alors que je voyais les matriarches des deux clans sangloter de bonheur :

-Dis, Bella, s'écria Kate en me sautant dessus, c'est moi ta demoiselle d'honneur, hein, c'est moi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer avant de tourner mon regard vers ma meilleure amie qui posa nonchalamment son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur :

-Il se trouve que j'ai déjà demandé à Tanya d'être mon témoin, Kate, grimaçai-je en voyant le faux regard assassin qu'elle me lançait.

-Que veux-tu, chère sœur, elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme contrairement à ton don, titilla la chef du clan Denali.

-AH ! ragea Kate en voyant que je protégeais Tanya de son pouvoir électrique qu'elle tentait d'user sur son aînée. Tu m'énerves, toi et ton satané bouclier, Bella ! Je ne peux même pas me venger de l'affront que cette peste m'a fait en me volant la vedette !

-Eléazar, appelai-je en me tournant vers lui, tu pourras m'amener jusqu'à l'autel ?

-J'en serais honoré, ma chérie.

-Et c'est moi qui organise le mariage ! s'enthousiasma fortement Alice. Oh, que ça va être beau ! D'ailleurs, vous avez choisis une date ?

Edward et moi nous nous concertions une seconde du regard avant qu'Edward ne réponde :

-Dès que possible !

-Par contre, ajoutai-je, Edward et moi avons un droit de véto sur tout ce que tu fais ! Pas de grande cérémonie et surtout de la simplicité !

Alice grimaça mais acquiesça. Elle n'osait pas trop insister sachant que notre relation amicale –même si elle s'était nettement améliorée ces dernières semaines grâce aux explications que l'on avait eu- n'était pas solide. J'avais beau comprendre qu'à l'époque elle avait elle aussi coupé les liens avec moi par amour pour Edward, son abandon m'avait trop affecté pour que ma rancœur passe facilement par-dessus. Edward avait eu de _bonnes_ raisons d'être parti mais elle, elle l'avait juste suivi aveuglément sans même se soucier de moi, comme si notre amitié ne valait rien à ses yeux. Et ça, même avec ses explications, j'avais toujours du mal à l'accepter.

Avec les années que l'on passerait ensemble, je savais qu'Alice et moi retrouverions notre complicité, mais pas maintenant. C'était hors de question pour moi, même si je faisais des efforts.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous mariez, tous les deux, dit Esmé en m'enlaçant, émue.

-Je le suis tout autant, répondis-je sincèrement.

Et nous nous étions mariés, Edward et moi, à peine un mois plus tard. Emmett avait remplacé le prêtre grâce à internet qui lui avait délivré une prescription qui l'autorisait à célébrer des mariages. Rosalie avait été au piano pour nous jouer la marche nuptiale de Wagner. Carlisle avait été le témoin d'Edward…

Sauf que moi, je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à notre environnement. Ni à nos familles, ni aux fleurs ou autres qu'Alice avait utilisé comme décoration dans notre maison. Non, je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour cet homme qui semblait fou de bonheur en me voyant arrivée auprès de lui, à l'autel. Il s'emblait même carrément lumineux quand un Emmett sérieux déclara solennellement que nous étions enfin mariés.

Moi, je pris enfin conscience à ce moment-là que cet être incroyable qu'était Edward Anthony Masen Cullen était enfin mien pour l'éternité, que plus rien ne nous séparerait, que malgré toutes les souffrances que j'avais endurés, et ce, grâce à lui, je revivais. Pleinement.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Et oui, c'est la fin de cette mini fiction ! Beaucoup d'émotions me traversent pendant que je vous écris ces mots et la termine car c'est une partie de moi qui s'arrête avec cette histoire…**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu tout autant que ça a été un vrai plaisir à écrire !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire et pour ceux qui en laissent, d'avoir écrit des reviews !**

**Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires,**

**Katty**


End file.
